


Latitude

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Human Liam, Human Louis, Hybrid AU, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Niall, Hybrid Zayn, Lack of Communication, Louis' town is whatever I want it to be., M/M, Mild Angst, No Smut, Nudity, Roman Kemp/Louis, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, minor mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: Harry’s a hybrid on a boat about to be hit by a storm and Louis is the human who comes to his rescue. That storm is all the time they have to fall in love before going their separate ways. That is, until almost a year later…





	Latitude

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Jay passing. Fizzy is in this fic if you need to skip that part, I understand. I had her in it before everything happened and decided to keep her in it. I have marked the parts with *********** at the beginning and ending of the part she is in. The part after, Louis basically gives a rundown of what was discussed, so you will not miss out on anything that may be important to the story.   
> Thank you for reading! **  
> **  
> I want to thank[Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) for once again doing the beta work for this fic.  
> I am unsure if they want to be mentioned but two Tumblr users who responded to my post, requesting someone to read over my fic. I was struggling and the response I got was so helpful! Also [Emmi](http://Londonfoginacup.tumblr.com/), for being on vacation and responding to my demand to give me an idea for a hybrid fic. :D  
> I also have to thank everyone on Whatsapp for putting up with my over dramatic-ness during writing this fic. And Seriously to [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) for being the amazing sweet human.  
> The art is by the lovely, [Gina/Tomlinshires.Tumblr](http://tomlinshires.tumblr.com/)

Harry closed his eyes, tilting his head up as the wind blew off the ocean, letting the gusts of air that carried a heavy smell of salt water brush across his skin. He inhaled deeply, taking in the salty sea air that surrounded him. He opened his eyes and squinted out at the horizon, miles and miles of deep bluish green surrounded him and he smiled to himself - he’d always wanted to do this. 

For Harry, this was the best thing he’d ever done for himself. It was something he’d wanted to do for a long time, to get out on a boat alone with nothing but the water surrounding him, and just drift aimlessly in the middle of the ocean. Nothing but miles and miles of water and whatever life lay beneath the surface of the water, the waves crashing against the small boat bouncing him from left to right and back. When surrounded by the vastness of the ocean before him, it was easy to get lost in his own mind. He could spend eternity out here, he thinks. Just him and the crashing waves, and the open deep blue sky above him. Miles of nothing and he could stay here for hours on end, he wanted to stay out here, isolated from the world for just a little longer. 

Unfortunately for Harry, it was going to have to come to an end all too soon as he took one look at the heavy, darkening clouds before him. Harry groaned in annoyance and turned around to start the boat again. Except when he tried to start it, nothing happened. He didn’t know much about being on a boat out in the middle of the ocean, he only really knew the basics and felt confident enough. When he'd gotten out into the ocean, he’d shut off the engine letting the waves drift him wherever because, part of him really didn’t care, and he figured he’d just turn the engine back on and be on his way. He knew how to go back to shore. He could see it in the distance, in the opposite direction of those heavy building grey clouds. 

He tried turning the engine again and it stuttered, refusing to budge and start. He stomped his foot down on the boat, a loud curse falling from his lips. He heard a loud rumble break through the sky, panic building inside him quicker than the oncoming storm on the horizon. His long black and grey tail rose to wrap around his waist as he chewed on his bottom lip. Harry grabbed for the marine radio and clicked the side, speaking into it. 

“Hello? Can anyone hear me?” He spoke, voice riddled with panic. Who was he kidding? He didn’t even know enough to be able to give his location, what he knew to tell wasn’t helpful. All he knew was a storm was quickly approaching and if his boat would not survive it, he would not survive it either. 

A sinking feeling slowly crept over him and his stomach twisted. He tried again for the radio, once again to only find static, he tried switching channels multiple times, which also got him nothing. When the guy at the pier who questioned him laughed, Harry had rolled his eyes. Now though he knew the man wasn’t in the wrong. He’d fucked up and been stupid. Nothing but a typical idiotic hybrid. He should have stayed home. 

The rain was beginning to heavily fall down on to the boat, Harry stared down at his own feet, twisting his hands around his long tail as his bottom lip began trembling. He sat down on the deck of the boat, giving up because he had nothing else, he could do. Regret was building in him as his stomach sank. He wasn’t a fighter, he’d didn't come out prepared for this. Didn’t even think that a storm was going to come in. When he noticed the darkening sky he thought he had a while yet. He selfishly wanted more time and now he may not even get back to land. Only a few people knew he was out here and they didn't know exactly where he was. All he could do was sit and have faith, hope for the best and expect the worse. 

It seemed _something_ had been listening to him though because the sound of an engine quickly approaching caused his black right ear to twitch at the sound. He straightened up, looking out over the edge of the boat, searching for the noise. A voice broke through the thunder and rain that was picking up around him. He stood up and grabbed a hold of the wheel for balance. 

“Come to my boat, I can get you to land but we have to hurry. I can try to tow your boat back but we may not make it.” The man on the other boat spoke, as the waves were heavily slamming against them. Harry began to feel sick to his stomach with every bump and sway. 

He tried to run toward the end of the boat but a heavy swell shifted the boat once more, sending Harry into the side of it. He gripped the edges and pushed off it, taking a deep breath as heavy raindrops hit against his face. Harry steadied himself with his tail wrapped around his waist in comfort as he slowly took two hesitant steps forward with his arms out at his sides to help him balance. Lightning struck nearby causing Harry to stagger, stumbling into the side of the boat. He grabbed his tail, twisting his hands around the thick, long fur. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I’ve got you. Slow and steady, go slowly.” The man’s raspy voice was calming, reassuring and Harry nodded as he began to move forward. The boat swayed heavily, left to right and back, rocking him in the angry waves around them as the storm moved closer. 

He slowly made it over and grabbed the outstretched hand in front of him, gripping it tightly like a lifeline as he was pulled onto the other boat. He stumbled over the edge, falling onto the wet deck. 

“Let me get what I need and I can try to tow your boat back.” But Harry shook his head quickly. 

“It’s not mine. Don’t care about the boat. Please just get me out of here.” His voice was quiet and timid. The lightning around him causing him to curl in on himself. 

His hands were clenching around his tail which was now soaked. His ears were flat against his head, practically buried in his brown hair. 

The man nodded before he headed back toward the front of his boat. It was larger and had stairs heading beneath the deck. Harry kept eyeing them and the man caught the look, “Go on down if you need.” He spoke over the thunder rumbling all around them, the darkening sky lighting up with flashes of lightning. 

Harry didn’t hesitate, rushing down below and sitting in a corner. He wasn’t normally so timid, not like most hybrids. He often had problems staying in his own lane even, having a tendency of speaking before thinking, of being outspoken and loud. It made it difficult to find a significant other, or even to make friends. His tendency making it even harder to keep them. He’d meet a guy and get comfortable only to have them flee as soon as he became too much. He never was like other hybrids and he didn’t allow the hybrid stigma to hold him back. He refused to be submissive all the time and do as he was told... told what to wear, how to wear it. He hated being put in his place all the time.  
  
In his opinion, there was a time and a place for that, and everyday life wasn’t it. Especially by strangers. That was something that got to him more than anything else. Having a stranger feel that it was in their right to try and control a hybrid as if they were not of more importance than some doll. He is a living creature just like everyone else, all hybrids are living creatures. Just because they all had fur-covered tails and ears did not mean they could be, nor should be, treated differently. 

He closed his eyes trying to steady the heartbeat that was currently slamming hard against his chest. He exhaled slowly in and out in an attempt to calm himself as the boat rocked, feeling it bounce and collide heavily against wave after wave. Harry could hear the storm around them and the building anger of the ocean. It came to a stop all too soon, his body being tossed forward suddenly. He stood up, slowly going up the stairs to the top of the boat. 

“Come on, it’s just starting to hit land and I bet if we hurry, we can maybe beat it.” The raspy voice of the man tying his boat up yelled over his shoulder to Harry. 

He climbed up on to the deck and walked over to the man who was already off the boat. When he spotted Harry, he held a hand out. Harry took it, accepting the help out of the swaying boat. He followed him to a four-door jeep and watched as the man opened the passenger door. Harry got in without a word and buckled up, looking out the window as the other man ran around to the driver side before getting in. He didn’t put his seat belt on instead opting to just start the jeep and leave. 

“My name is Louis, what’s yours?” His voice broke the silence and Harry glanced over. 

Clearing his throat, he spoke quietly, “Harry.” 

“Well, Harry. I hope it’s okay but I’m taking you back to my place. It’s warm and dry and I’ve got a guest room you can stay in. This storm’s moving fast and the roads back to town will be too dangerous with the visibility and high winds. They’re going to mud up real fast. I don’t want to risk getting stuck. Especially since there’s more behind this one.” Harry glanced at him biting his bottom lip. 

Louis glanced over at him quickly, Harry looked away as he nodded. Louis spoke again, “I know you don’t know me but there’s really not much of a choice. There isn’t even a shelter. No one really lives on this side of the beach. It’s pretty rural.” 

“What were you doing out there?” Harry asked as he watched the rain come down heavily against the side of the jeep. 

“I help - volunteering with water rescues but, I work offshore. I was doing rounds before I headed home, just in case an idiot was out there floating in the middle of the sea like a rubber ducky.” 

The corner of Harry’s lip twitched and he looked over at Louis, seeing him smile as he watched the road, “Well, in my defence… The weatherman this morning obviously lied.” 

Louis laughed, causing Harry to smile at him before he looked out the window once more, heavy pelts of rain hitting down on them still, blurring the view out the window. Louis exited the road and took a dirt road, bouncing them around as he drove down it a few miles before turning off once more, coming to a stop outside a small modest looking home. 

It was a dark grey house with concrete stairs that lead up to the porch and front door. It had two windows side by side to the left of the white door. The windows had dark curtains drawn over them. Harry followed Louis in a rush through the rain up the stairs to the door. Once inside Louis disappeared, leaving Harry in the doorway. He stood there and took in his surroundings. The home had an open layout with the kitchen to the left, a bar dividing it from the living room. The living room was small but felt large and a small hall with three doors and a cupboard at the end could be seen from the front door. A few small knitted little toys were on the floor by a pair of slip on vans beside Harry. It felt comfortable and cosy. After a few moments, Louis came back, handing him some joggers and a shirt. 

He thanked Louis and went to the bathroom he’d been directed to and changed. He laid his wet clothes over the edge of the tub before pulling on the black joggers and frowned, his tail was cramped. He pulled the shirt on, pulling at it to stretch it out some. After he had the clothes on he brushed the towel through his hair, pushing a few of the strands behind his ear. 

Harry left the bathroom shyly, finding Louis by the fireplace. He cleared his throat, getting Louis’ attention. Louis looked over at him, “Uhm… my tails kind of.” Harry wasn't sure what he was getting at but Louis nodded. 

“Right, right. Sorry. I’d forgotten you need room for it. There are some scissors in the drawer behind you. Feel free to cut a hole if you need.” 

Harry glanced behind him, hesitating. Louis spoke up and Harry jumped slightly. 

“It's alright. I don't mind.” 

Harry nodded and grabbed the scissors out of the drawer before going back to the bathroom. He pulled the joggers off and eyed the back of them. He was so used to adding holes to his clothes that he was sure he could do this with his eyes closed. Once he was finished he came back out, returning the scissors back to their rightful place and moving to sit on the sofa. He dragged his fingers through the long fur of his tail, brushing the still slightly damp fur out, removing any tangles he could with his fingers. 

A few hours had passed in silence between Harry and Louis. Harry was sat in the corner of the sofa, legs pulled up beneath him. Louis was in the kitchen making them some food. During the short time they ate, Louis filled the awkward silence with the idle chat about the weather and the lights kept flickering. After they ate Louis told Harry where some throw blankets were stored and offered to grab one if he needed. Harry didn't _need_ one exactly, but he really wanted one. He got to his feet, glancing towards the small kitchen and saw Louis at the sink. He was humming as he did the dishes from the small dinner of leftovers they had had. 

Harry quietly walked down the hall towards the cupboard Louis had pointed to earlier and opened it, looking at the folded blankets. He ran his fingers over them, sherpa and fleece mixed in the pile. He tugged on a white one that had pink, purple and teal waved lines on it and pulled it out. Closing the cupboard door quietly with the throw folded under his arm, Harry went back to the sofa, sitting down just as Louis came into the living room. 

He looked over at Louis as he unfolded the throw, Louis smiled at him, “See you found one you like. It’s a good one, a bit soft and quite large.” He sat down at the opposite end of the sofa and Harry smiled shyly at him. 

He laid the throw out over his lap, his long tail curving across his hip and stomach. His hands folded under the throw. The storm was slamming down on them now, the windows would rattle from the thunder and Harry could hear a tree branch scratching across the roof. It gave an eerie vibe and he could just imagine this turning into a horror movie. Being caught in a massive thunderstorm at a stranger’s home in the middle of nowhere. Harry blinked, subtly shaking his head and the thought away before he slowly looked over at Louis who was reading a National Geographic magazine quietly. The cover was wrinkled, the magazine looking as if it had been read multiple times. Louis seemed to enjoy whatever it was that he was currently reading. Harry shifted on the sofa and Louis glanced over at him, offering a quick smile. Harry smiled back before he closed his eyes, listening to the wind and rain around them. 

They sat in comfortable silence, or as comfortable as Harry could find it being in a stranger’s home with a heavy storm slamming down on them. Louis startled Harry when he stood, stretching once he was standing in front of the sofa. 

“If you’d like, I can show you where the guest room is? I realised I haven’t and well, to be honest, I’m a bit tired.” Harry nodded, feeling bad for keeping Louis up. He stood up with the throw in tow. 

“I am sorry if I kept you up, you could have shown me earlier and --” Louis cut Harry off, shaking his head. 

“No, no, don’t be, you didn’t keep me from going to bed. I just had realised maybe you’d have liked to go already and I hadn't been a good host and shown you the guest room.” He turned, glancing back to make sure Harry was behind him. 

Harry followed closely, maybe a bit too close as he could smell stale cigarettes and something else, something spicy with a hint of sweet wafting off of Louis. Harry inhaled it deeply, it might be a new favourite scent for him. He sometimes loved having the ability to smell stronger than a human and now was definitely one of those times. He hadn’t been paying attention, so focused on the smell of Louis in front of him that he slammed into his back. Harry’s hands shot out, grabbing Louis’ shoulders. Harry looked at him with wide eyes and took a quick step back. 

“I am so sorry. I zoned out for a moment.” His hand came up, fingers pinching at his bottom lip. 

He chanced a glance at Louis who just nodded, a smile on his face. “It’s fine. You’ve had a bit on your plate tonight it would seem.” 

He stepped aside from the open bedroom door and Harry watched him for a moment before realising he was moving so he could enter the room. He walked into the bedroom and glanced around before looking back at Louis. 

“It’s a nice room, I appreciate you letting me stay here.” His voice felt small and he felt even smaller. He frowned at himself, glancing down at his feet. 

“Don’t mention it, besides what am I to do? Let you out in this nasty storm and hope you find a box? Wouldn’t be very proper of me, would it?” Louis spoke, watching Harry as he stood in the doorway. 

Harry smiled a bit at him and nodded, “I mean you could have. Really wouldn’t have been the first time.” 

Louis’ smile faded quickly, eyebrows pushing together, “There should never be a first time and I truly do hope it was the last. That should never happen. Not to anyone, hybrid or not. You are a living, breathing creature with a heart and soul. A beautiful creation.” 

Harry blinked at him, an eyebrow raised. 

Louis shook his head, “I am very defensive of hybrids. My sister is one and I see all the shit that gets tossed her way as if she’s a helpless mutt. It’s a bit fucked up, to be honest, and I quite wish the laws would cover for you guys more than they do now. It’s messed up what people get away with just for shits and giggles and fucked up kinks. It’s only okay if the hybrid involved is agreeing to whatever the human is requesting.” 

Harry exhaled, he didn’t know what to say because he didn’t know what that was like. He was the only hybrid in his family. Or well, living one. His Great Nan had been a hybrid, but no one else after her. No one else until Harry had been born. His family, immediate and extended, never seemed to be bothered by it, treating him as equal as they treated each other. Outside the family was different. He struggled to get and hold a job. He struggled to date, to find someone who didn’t view him as a plaything. He didn’t mind a mutual agreement for that, for livening things up in the bedroom, but to him, a relationship was so much more than sex. And it was something he ached for - a respectful mutual relationship where he felt safe and loved - wanted in every way. Not just as a hybrid for kinks. 

He longed for the cuddles and long kisses, hand-holding and love. To be loved and to be in love. To be wanted as a being and not just as a toy or a servant. He hadn’t had a rough life but it hadn’t been an easy one either. Harry stood up for himself and did as he wished. He didn’t let people walk all over him. He was vocal and friendly, outgoing and open minded. If he found someone who tried to use him for sex - for some weird fantasy they had - and it wasn’t something he was on board with he’d tell them so and leave. That didn’t always go over well. 

Many didn’t like that he was vocal and had a mind for himself - that he wasn’t afraid to say what he had to say. 

Louis cleared his throat and it caused Harry to startle slightly, glancing over at him from where he’d been staring - which was apparently a chair in the corner of the bedroom. 

“Oh, sorry, sorry, I spaced out again. Must be more tired than I thought.” He licked his lips, looking into the bedroom. 

Louis chuckled softly, “It’s alright. Get some rest. I am across the hall by the cupboards. The bathroom is right behind me here,” He points over his shoulder, “If you need a drink or anything at all feel free to help yourself. Also, though I think she is hiding from the storm, there is a small cat somewhere around here.” 

Harry nodded, “Thank you. I really do appreciate this, all of this.” 

“Goodnight, Harry. Get some sleep.” Harry nodded once more and watched as Louis pulled the door closed behind him. 

He turned around and looked around the room with its white, bare walls and a small window with an ugly teal lace curtain across it. He looked over at the bed, his bare feet digging into the thick cream coloured carpet beneath him. The bed looked so inviting, a large flowered quilt over the top of it. This room reminded him of a room a Nan would have. He smiled, eyes feeling heavy. 

He moved toward the door, flipping the light switch and plunging the room into darkness. The occasional lightning strike would illuminate the room, shadows striking up on the walls and the bits of furniture in the small room. There was a cherrywood dresser across from the foot of the bed with a small telly on it, a clock that was flashing the time over and over., small chair in the corner by the bedroom door, and the full-size bed with no headboard or footboard, centred in the white room. 

Harry curled up with the throw he’d taken from the cupboard, laying on top of the quilt and closing his eyes. Thunder rolled in the distance as he relaxed into the bed, sleep slowly overcoming him. 

Harry moaned as he awoke, the morning sun bright behind his eyelids. He rolled over onto his side and pulled the throw blanket up over his head. The light was still bright as he blinked under the fleece throw. He slowly pushed the throw down some, peeking out above it and looking over his shoulder towards the window. 

The sky was bright and blue, from this angle he couldn't spot a cloud. He sighed, thinking that he should get up and find out how bad the road out was. He twitched his ear, listening for any signs of life in the small home. He found nothing but the hum of a fan. Harry exhaled, yawning as he slipped back under the throw. He closed his eyes, telling himself that he’d get up in a moment. 

Only it didn't happen as he’d let sleep overcome him again. A few hours later something woke him, causing his eyes to open and he sat up and looked around. He heard it then, the low rumble of distant thunder. Harry’s eyes glanced over at the window and he flopped back down on the bed. A storm was moving in and the brightness from before was muted by the darkening sky. Harry closed his eyes, not caring when he felt sleep creeping back upon him. 

It continued like that. Harry would wake during different stages of the ongoing storm outside and roll over, pulling the throw over his head. He’d tuck his tail around him, his knees drawing up towards his chest and drift back into a slumber. He stayed curled up, catnapping off and on until late in the day when he roused, his sleep filled eyes blinking towards the door. His eyes drew towards the chair that sat at the right of the door in a corner. 

He spotted Louis sitting there, thumb sliding over the screen of his phone. Harry watched him for a moment, quietly studying him. Harry cleared his throat from where he laid in the bed. 

Louis glanced up, smiling a bit when his eyes met Harry’s 

“Hey. I came in to wake you and got distracted when me sister sent a text. Sorry if I came off as a creep.” Louis glanced at his phone before he stood up, “If you'd like a shower, I put some clean clothes and a towel in the bathroom. There are scissors by them on the sink. So that you can… like, cut a hole if you need to.” 

Harry frowned, “I can't keep cutting holes in your clothes. What I have will do, thank you, though.” 

Louis shook his head, “No, it's fine really. I don't mind and it's a bit of a necessity for you. It's just joggers and I’ll throw what you've got on now in the wash with what you did have on. It'll give you a few days of clothes. Also, I had a pack of pants I’d just bought, you can alter them also. They’ve never been worn, still in the packaging.” He smiled at Harry. 

Harry chuckled, “Thank you so much. Uhm, like do you know how much longer I'll be here? I feel like I’m imposing.” Harry tugged on his bottom lip nervously. 

“None of that alright? You're not imposing at all. And as far as I can tell, seems no more rain is predicted after tomorrow night at the latest. I'll go check out the road the next day. I am sorry if you need to ring someone, please feel free to do so. There’s a cell phone by the front door that I take with me for work, please feel free to use it. I mean if you can, assuming the lines are up and all. But, you can try as you please.” Louis insisted. Harry nodded, tossing out a thank you once more. 

Harry watched him leave and slowly got out of bed. He stretched, arching his back, his long grey and black striped tail curled around his waist before falling freely behind him. He headed toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he flipped on the light. He started the shower before stripping off his clothes, folding them into a pile and setting them on top of the toilet lid. He pulled the dark blue shower curtain back and stuck his hand under the spray, feeling the temperature of the water with his hand before he stepped in. Harry hummed as he tilted his head back, letting the water wash over his hair, his ears flattened to his head. 

The warmth from the water wrapped around him, relaxing him as he closed his eyes and sighed. His arms hanging at his sides, his tail wrapped around his left thigh. A slight knock at the door startled him and he cleared his throat, “Yeah?” He spoke up, peering around the shower curtain. 

Louis’ face appeared through a crack in the door and he spoke hesitantly at first, “I was just going to see if I could maybe grab your clothes for the wash? I can’t see anything, I promise” 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, no, go ahead.” He tugged the curtain back and moved back under the fall of the shower. 

He heard Louis enter and could see the silhouette of him moving to grab his clothes off the toilet. Louis left without a word, the door clicking closed behind him. 

After Harry finished his shower, he cut a hole in a pair of red pants and joggers. He dried himself off and was sitting on the sofa, bare feet tucked underneath him and the throw he’d taken out of the cupboard last night was thrown over him. He was watching Louis move about the house, cleaning up and dusting. Harry was running his fingers through the fur on his tail, fussing with a tangle. He normally brushed his tail, even had a separate brush for it. One he’d felt embarrassed to buy so he got it online instead. There was a lack of actual products for hybrids. It wasn’t like they didn’t exist but they were far and few. 

He liked the wire bristle pet brush because he felt like they made his tail feel softer than a human brush. The brushes they did have for hybrids was one for all types and not all hybrids had the same type of fur. He watched as Louis came over to the table beside him and picked up some magazines, dusting the table. Louis glanced at him and Harry met his eyes. 

“I noticed you’re fussing with your tail. Is everything okay?” Louis questioned as he stacked the magazines on the table. 

Harry looked at where his fingers were before looking back to Louis, “It’s nothing. I tend to brush it out because the fur is long… and I have a small tangle.” He watched Louis frown and he pulled his hands from his tail. 

“You could have asked for a brush. I don’t have like-” He waved his hand around in the air, “a specific type of brush, I guess? But I do have a brush you could use. I mean if you’d like. Fuck, I’m being a rude host. I have all sorts of stuff for guests. My mates tend to come crash here, I've gotten to where I keep travel sized items under the sink in the bathroom. Hang on” 

Harry frowned, watching Louis rush off towards the bathroom, the sound of the cabinets slamming closed before he came back with a plastic box in hand. Louis came over and sat down, his body bumping against Harry’s. 

“Here, anything you need. I’d forgotten I had it, been a bit since they came and stayed.” 

Harry looked in the box and saw the small brush still wrapped in plastic. There was another one in there also. He looked up at Louis, smiling at him. He felt a bit endeared at the moment. Louis took the brush from the box and opened it handing it to Harry. Harry smiled, saying thank you as he took it from Louis. He noticed there was a spare toothbrush and toothpaste, some mouthwash and body washes. 

“Please, Harry. Do not hesitate to ask if there is anything you need. If I have it or can give you anything, just ask. I’ll set this under the bathroom sink again. Help yourself and please, anything okay? I want you to be comfortable.” Harry licked his lips as he watched Louis head back to the bathroom. 

He looked at the brush in his hand and brought it to his tail, to the tangle he’d been getting agitated with and slowly began to brush it out. Louis walked back in and sat down beside him. Harry looked over at him as he ran the brush through his fur. He watched Louis’ eyes drift from him to his tail, watching the movements Harry made all along the thick fur. 

“Uhm… You could maybe, touch if you wanted.” It felt almost intimate to say such a thing to someone who was a stranger. To offer them to touch a part of you. 

Harry watched as Louis swallowed before his hand hesitantly reached out towards the tip of the tail. His slender fingers brushed along the soft, thick black tipped fur. Harry’s tail curled at the touch, his eyes watching Louis’ hand. Watching as Louis reached out with a little less hesitance and brushed his fingers along the grey and black striped fur farther up, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingertips. Harry’s tail was long. When he stood it fell to his knee and the fur was thick and full, falling across his tail with a slight curl to some parts of the fur, mostly the longer pieces. Harry’s tail slowly wrapped around Louis’ wrist as he stroked along the fur, his fingers slipping between the layers of fluff that laid out on the throw in Harry’s lap. Harry could feel Louis’ fingers against his thigh. 

The air felt thick and the room was covered in silence. It felt heavy and Harry swore if he breathed it would shatter the vibe around them. Harry exhaled slowly as he watched Louis wrap his fingers around his tail and slowly, gently pull along it, feeling the fur and the thickness in his hand. Harry licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. His bottom teeth pressed into it, watching Louis’ fingers curl the end of his black-tipped tail around his fingers. Harry swallowed, looking up and finding Louis’ eyes on him. He could feel Louis’ hand on his tail still. It was farther up the length again, near his hip. Louis felt closer now and Harry wondered when he got closer, when he could feel him so close, his body heat radiating against him. 

Louis’ hand was circled around Harry’s tail, slowly pulling down the length of his tail only to draw his hand back up near Harry’s hip and repeat the movement, a bit tighter this time. Harry pressed his lips together, looking back to Louis’ face. Harry wanted to speak but didn’t have anything to say. What would he say? This felt different, felt personal and he couldn't place the feeling of what was happening. If there was more to Louis’ movements, or if it was Louis just being innocent. But the look he held when he looked at Harry, the way his hand twisted along his tail, letting Harry’s tail wrap his wrist, wrap his fingers and twist around his arm. This didn’t feel innocent. 

An obnoxiously loud ringtone from near the front door startled both boys, causing them to separate. Louis jumped to his feet and went over to the phone, answering it in a rush. Harry pulled his tail underneath the throw, pulling it up to his shoulders as he watched Louis on the phone, leaning against the door. 

Louis bid farewell to the person on the other line and hung up the phone, putting it back on the table and turned around, looking at Harry. Harry watched him before he looked down at his hands. 

“Was my mate, Liam. Says the storm should pass by morning. They suspect it’ll be a bit muddy down the road from my place for a day or so. So, won’t be stuck with me much longer.” Louis said it lightheartedly, offering a smile as he headed into the kitchen. 

Harry didn’t take it in humour though and sighed, relaxing into the corner of the sofa. A part of him wasn’t ready to leave. Wanting to stay just a little longer. He’s barely spoken to Louis, knows nothing about him except his job. He’d like to get a chance to know him. 

** ______________________ **

  
Louis groaned, running his hand over his face. He felt stupid. How could he have done that? He didn’t know Harry, and Harry was a guest, a stranger. Someone who he’d invited into his home for a place to get a bit of shelter during a storm and he was groping his bloody tail. He leaned down on the counter, face pressed against the cool brown marble and thumped his head lightly against it. He mumbled to himself under his breath before he stood up and shook himself out, telling himself to get ahold of himself. He couldn’t become a creep now. 

There was something about Harry that pulled Louis in. He was shy and quiet and shrunk in on himself. And Louis, well, Louis just wanted to protect Harry from whatever was making him shrink down to a kitten. He wanted to run his fingers through his thick brown tresses. Brush his fingers over the tabby marked ears that twitched when Louis was across the room. Let that long thick tail wrap around him tightly and keep him still. 

He closed his eyes and pushed away from the counter and reached down to grab the small pink glass dish off the floor to add some dry food to it before he sat it back down for his still hiding feline. He cleared his throat, No, he couldn’t do this. He had to take control of himself and he had to do it now. This stranger was a living, beautiful and amazing looking creature. Someone with a heart and soul and the most adorable ears and one of the most beautiful looking tails Louis had ever seen. He wanted to keep Harry. 

Louis groaned at himself as he grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and moved to turn on the stove. He turned back around, spotting Harry and it was then he remembered that he could see into the kitchen. But Harry was covered all the way up, the throw he’d taken from the cupboard pulled pretty much over his head. Louis hoped he hadn’t seen him have a mini mental break down in the kitchen. Hoped he hadn’t made him feel uncomfortable. He slowly went into the living room, walking over to Harry and kneeled down in front of him. A hand hesitantly pulling the throw down. A right triangular ear poked out and Louis continued to pull the throw down until bright green eyes were peering back at him. 

This man was so beautiful. 

Louis offered a smile, leaving the blanket at the bridge of Harry’s nose, “Was I out of line?” His voice was quiet and soft. 

Harry shook his head slightly. His voice was slow and deep, a hushed mumble, “No.” 

Louis licked his lips and put his hand on Harry’s knee over the throw, “I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I apologise because that was never my intent and if I was out of line, if-if I crossed a line,” Louis licked his lips and offered a small smile, “Please know it was not intentional.” 

Harry blinked over the blanket at Louis, nodding before he spoke. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

It was quiet for a moment before Louis stood up with a more genuine smile, “Is frozen pizza alright? Not many options, sorry.” 

Harry pulled the throw the rest of the way down and stood up. He was just a few inches taller than Louis and his shoulders broader. Louis could feel his chest against his and he took a subtle step back. 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry offered before he turned and walked around the sofa and headed towards the bathroom. 

Louis headed back into the kitchen when the lights began to flicker. A loud clap of thunder rumbled through the air, the hair on his arms standing up and all went dark. It was near dark outside by now, with the thick storm clouds that blocked out the setting sun making the home near pitch black. Louis shot his hands out in front of him on instinct. 

“Louis!” He heard Harry holler from the bathroom. Louis reached into his pocket and found his lighter, striking it in front of him. 

“Hang on, Harry. I got a flashlight” He yelled back and kept flicking the lighter until he saw the small orange candle on the bar. He lit it and pocketed his lighter, heading slowly to the bathroom. The door was open and Harry was standing by the tub, tail in his hands. He reminded Louis of a small child and he smiled weakly at Harry. 

“Hey, there’s a flashlight in the guest room, come on.” Harry nodded and Louis headed into the guest room, leading him to the flashlight. 

Harry took it and clicked it on and Louis set the candle down before he sat on the bed. He watched Harry come over with the flashlight in hand. “Kind of shitty. We have better hearing, better smell. But our eyes are the same as humans, except for mine. They seem to be extra shitty in the dark and it bothers me. I don’t much like it being so dark.” 

Louis hummed in response, “One time I was in the shower late at night when a snowstorm knocked my power out. It was a little disorienting. Walking through my house at night, and being thrown into the darkness at night from an outage are two different sensations. It feels extra dark.” 

Louis watched as Harry turned off the flashlight since the candle was burning and sat down beside him. The lightning outside lit the room in white light, casting shadows on the walls as Harry pulled his tail into his lap, smoothing out the long fur onto his thighs. Louis watched him quietly for a moment. 

“Well, pizza is off the table for tonight. I have some cheese and lunch meat. Think that I may have some bread too. I can make us a sandwich?” Louis offered, watching Harry’s fingers run through his fur. He wanted to reach out and replace Harry’s fingers with his own. 

He reeled those thoughts back in quicker than he could stand, he felt fingers wrap his wrist and he looked over at Harry who was looking up at him, the flame of the candle flickering light across his face. He looked so young, so small. 

“How old are you, Harry?” Louis asked. 

“Twenty-four.” 

“You look younger, you seem younger.” 

Harry withdrew his hand, “I’m sorry?” 

“No, no don’t be sorry, Harry. It’s cute.” He watched Harry duck his head down, “I’m twenty-six, an old man over here.” 

Harry snorted at him and slid back on to the bed, moving over to the side and laid down, looking over at Louis, “Hardly old. Don’t even look your age.” 

Louis blushed, hoping it wasn’t noticeable in the candlelight and he looked back towards the bedroom door, reaching for the flashlight on the bed, “I’m going to use the light to go get a flashlight from my room and go make us some food.” 

He turned to leave the room but Harry spoke up, “Lay with me.” 

Louis looked at him over at him, it wasn’t a question. He knew it wasn’t and he debated every reason not to as fast as he could in his head and came up with nothing, nothing at all. He couldn’t find a reason to not lay with Harry. Besides the fact that he was a stranger and this was all temporary. 

Heavy rain was pelting the glass, thud after thud of it hitting the window. The thunder was constant now, rumbling around them. Louis sat the flashlight on the bedside table and pulled a knee up onto the bed, climbing over to Harry and laying down on his side, facing him. 

He kept a safe distance between them, proud of himself for that feat. He just wanted to roll his body into Harry’s and feel him against his chest, against his legs and entire body. He wanted Harry to wrap his arms, hands, legs and tail around him and encase him in everything he was. He swallowed at the thought and pushed it to the back of his mind. Harry was a guest. A stranger and a guest who was trusting Louis to keep him safe through a nasty storm that was wrapped around them. That thought was becoming his mantra. 

The wind was blowing heavily now, the sound of the branches from the tree that grew beside the house scratching along the wooden panelling and along the metallic roof. Their shadows would dance across the room every time lightning struck outside, flashing them in white light for a brief moment. 

They laid there in silence, Harry on his back and Louis on his side. Harry was facing the ceiling, his tail in his hands as he loosely braided the longest lengths idly. Louis was facing him, his eyes tracing Harry’s profile, committing it to memory. He closed his eyes, and softly and contentedly sighed. A heavy rumble of thunder was felt around them, startling Louis and his eyes opened, meeting two eyes looking back. He pulled back slightly, focusing on Harry, on his face being oh so close. He wondered when he rolled over and got so close, how had he missed the shift in weight on the mattress. Louis could feel the puffs of air leave Harry’s slightly parted lips. Louis blinked a few times and settled back in his spot, eyes scanning over Harry’s face. 

A hand brushed over his, shaky fingers wrapped over the top of his hand and lifted it, slowly with hesitation. Louis kept his eyes locked on Harry’s as he moved his hand over to his tail that was laying curled between them. Harry withdrew his hand and settled it beneath his pillow as Louis slowly drew his fingers into the fur. He twisted the fur slowly and gently around his fingers, feeling the smoothness twist against his skin. He watched as Harry’s eyes closed, a heavy breath slipping from his parted lips. He looked calm, relaxed and it was everything Louis was not in that moment. The metaphorical storm inside him matching that of the one that was currently raging outside the bedroom window. This moment was feeling far too intimate with a stranger for him to relax. He needed to relax, though. 

Louis wrapped his fingers around Harry’s tail, feeling the thickness of it in his hand. He once dated a hybrid and their tail bored him, he had no interest in it. It was white, short-haired and nothing spectacular. He pretty much spent time with that person, not thinking about their tail at all. But Harry’s tail? Oh, how Louis thought it was one of the most beautiful tails. With the long and thick fur that was curled in loose ringlets in random places. It felt soft and silky against his skin and he wanted to keep his hands on it. Louis wanted to touch it, brush it, and just be wrapped in it. Have it wrapped around his wrist, his thigh, anything would do. 

The air around them was quiet and heavy, the sound of the storm outside their bubble played as the background noise. Louis closed his eyes, playing idly with Harry’s tail when he heard it. His eyes opening slowly. A soft rumble, not like the thunder outside, no this was different. It was low, soft, and repetitive. He narrowed his eyes as if it would help him to focus more and he slowly moved close to Harry, trying to be subtle and slow, not wanting to disturb him. Not wanting to risk the source of the noise to stop. Louis had a heavy suspicion that he knew what the noise was and that did something to his stomach, caused a pleasant feeling to creep upon him. 

He was right in his suspicion, it was him, it was Harry and he was purring. Lowly and subtle but in the silence between the beats of thunder that would rumble around them and the shift in the wind, Louis could pick it up. He stayed close, touching along Harry’s tail with more pressure, his nails scratching along it with slow, light pressure. He dragged his blunt nails up and down, and Harry got a bit louder, his eyes shooting open. He was staring at Louis with wide eyes, and he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth, pressing his teeth into it before letting it go, letting the purring go and the volume was noticeable. 

He was purring for Louis, for his light and steady touches, the light scratches, the soft tugs at the fur. Louis slowly smiled at Harry, getting a smile back and he moved forward just a bit so he could hear the soft rumbles that fell from Harry. He was content at this moment, comfortable and relaxed. He could stay here he thinks, for as long as possible if it meant making Harry purr loudly from the littlest of touches. Half a second spent with the thought of what other noises he could withdraw from the pretty hybrid, Louis mentally scolded himself and chanted his mantra, he’s a stranger and this is temporary. 

** ______________________ **

  
Louis woke up early, too early if you asked him. Harry was laying on his side with his back towards Louis. The candle was on the bedside table that was on Harry’s side with a flashlight next to it. Apparently, Harry had gone and grabbed the throw during the night, wrapping it around himself like a cocoon. Louis huffed in amusement before quietly getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and going through a more casual version of his morning routine. Having to do it in a bit of darkness due to the power still being out after he’d tried the switch a few times. 

Louis quietly headed down the hall to the kitchen, groaning when he realised he wasn't able to make tea the easy way. But he desperately wanted it, he needed his morning tea. Louis grabbed a cast iron pot, filling it with water before going over to the fireplace. He pulled the wrought iron fireplace crane from the inside of the fireplace and proceeded to put a few logs underneath it and started them up, nudging at the wood with a poker a few times before the flames came to life. He hung the cast iron pot on the crane. Watching as the flames licked across the black heavy metal bottom. Signs of years of wear adorned the heavy metal. 

He went back into the kitchen and grabbed his thickest oven mitt, setting it on the counter along with two mugs and two tea bags. Humming to himself, he grabbed a couple of plates and the package of orange and cranberry scones he’d bought a while back and placed some on the plates before he grabbed the oven mitt and going back to the fireplace and carefully removed the hot, heavy cast iron pot from the fireplace crane. Louis took it into the kitchen and grabbed a mug, cautiously using the mug to scoop water into the mug before he repeated it with the other mug before he put a tea bag in each mug. 

He was about to go wake Harry when his half-asleep hybrid form came into view, one ear flattened against his head. He smiled with sleepy eyes as Louis pushed a mug towards him. 

“How’d you do the tea? No power… any milk?” Harry asked as he tugged in the string of the bag. 

Louis grabbed some milk from the fridge, pushing it towards Harry. “The old fashion way,” he nodded towards the fireplace as he slid a plate of scones towards Harry. 

“Did you sleep well? Hope scones are alright. Everything else requires cooking and to be honest, I am not about to cook by fire unless it's on a grill outside with a pint in me hand.” 

Harry laughed before he bit into a scone and nodded, “It's quite alright. I appreciate whatever you offer. You’ve done far more than enough, Louis. I really appreciate all of this.” 

Louis wondered how much more he could offer that Harry would take before he cleared his throat and looked out the window above the sink, “So, if it stays clear like it’s predicted to, I'll go check the road out.” 

Harry shrugged, “Yeah… that sounds good.” 

Louis thought he noticed the small hint of disappointment in his tone but brushed it off. Louis glanced at the small pink dish on the floor, noticing a few pieces of dry cat food missing and looked at the water dish beside it, it was still half full. Louis grabbed a scone for himself and sipped slowly at his hot tea as they sat there in a comfortable silence eating. They spent the day on the sofa, chatting and talking. Louis talked about his family, his work, and himself and in exchange, Harry did the same. They joked around and Louis was almost certain they even flirted a few times. When they first sat on the sofa, they had a decent space between them, now their thighs touched and Louis’ hand was drawing subtle purrs from Harry’s chest as he stroked over his tail while they talked about random things. From what music they enjoyed, to random stories of things that had happened. 

It was all so comfortable like it was supposed to happen. As if it was a normal and natural thing between them to do. They drifted into each other like a magnet to metal and stayed put, when one got up the other followed, talking as if they had been invited to follow. Harry even followed Louis to the bathroom at one point, laughing with a hint of embarrassment as he what he'd done. When Louis came back out, Harry was still in the small hall, waiting on him with bright eyes, his ears perked up and tail swaying lightly behind him. He slightly tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips. Louis wanted to kiss that smile, sinking his fingers into the slightly curled brunette hair and pull Harry into him. Louis forced a smile at Harry, it quickly turned genuine, because how could it not, what with Harry standing in front of him, smiling brightly. 

It was early in the evening and it had only managed to drizzle occasionally, no major downfall of rain for the majority of the day. Louis had things he should have been doing but instead chose to push them to the far back of his mind and ignore them for a later date, in order to stay put and continue to keep his attention on Harry. He wanted to absorb everything he could and etch it into his memory. He wanted to keep these moments locked up for years to come. And Louis couldn’t figure out why he wanted any of that, why it felt so important to do such a thing. Or why he felt a tug in his chest every time he mentioned or thought about Harry going home, back to the town that Louis rarely ventured to except to stock up for the month on foods and when he absolutely had to. 

“Are you aware that stroking a hybrids tail is a sign that one wants to mate?” Louis choked on air and pulled his hand back as if Harry’s tail burned him. 

Harry cracked up laughing, his head thrown back as he grabbed Louis’ hand. “Kidding, I am kidding. I promise.” 

Louis exhaled heavily and shook his head. “I have been so worried I was crossing some line here and you go and throw that at me?” He smiled weakly, feeling his heart settle. 

Harry kept smiling at him and let go of Louis’ hand before he spoke, “It’s okay, you know, really. I like when you pet my tail.” 

Louis blushed lightly, glancing down at his lap, Harry ran a hand over the top of his and Louis looked over at him. Harry’s tail slid over on to Louis’ lap and Louis looked down at it as Harry took Louis’ hand and moved it on to the fur. 

“Pet me.” It almost sounded dirty, sensual and wrong in so many ways when Harry spoke it the way he did. With his voice low and slow. 

Louis began to run his fingers back through the fur, nails scratching over the top of the tail and Harry tilted his head against the back of the sofa, watching Louis in content. Louis relaxed again and smiled at him. 

“So, Harold, what do you do?” He questioned. 

“I use to be a photographer, would do weddings, birthdays and such. But I stopped working during my last relationship because it was hard to run my own business and travel when it was needed. I couldn’t find a good balance.” Louis nodded at him, thinking over it. He tried to see if there was regret in his voice and he couldn’t tell. 

“Do you want to do that again? If you had the chance?” 

Harry nodded slowly, “Yes. I loved it, especially the babies. But I have to start all over. I’ve just been doing little jobs here and there. Although at the moment, I’m not working. I had filled in for a receptionist while she was a way to have her baby but, she came back a week ago.” 

Louis hummed before he spoke, “I take people on little tours along the coast and out to sea during summers. A mate and I got asked if anyone knew a place that would take them, this older couple that is. They wanted to go out on the ocean for an hour or so and there wasn’t anything like that here as we aren’t a massive tourist area over here. The beach area is limited to a certain area because of the rocks around on this side. So, I spoke up and said we did it and Liam nearly shit himself. They had told another couple in their hotel and they came out a few days later and it just kind of grew. We saved money to buy a better boat and it kind of took off.” Louis glanced at Harry’s tail that was currently wrapped around his arm and wrist. 

Harry smiled and nudged him with an elbow, “I’ll need to come back out and get a proper tour from you.” 

Louis smiled back and nodded, “What? You don’t want to be a sitting duck in a storm again?” 

Harry frowned and shoved him lightly and Louis laughed, his eyes scanning over Harry’s frowning face. His lips slowly curved into a smile and that, that right there was what he liked the best about Harry. The way a dimple popped when he smiled and how he looked. 

Louis found himself moving closer to Harry’s face, hesitantly leaning in until he could feel Harry exhale warm air out of his slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss him, his eyes drawing down to Harry’s lips. They looked slightly chapped but soft and kissable and he wanted to feel them against his own. Harry wasn’t moving, Louis felt his tail tighten around his wrist and he licked his lips slowly before moving in closer, their lips just barely brushing when a loud knock at the front door caused them both to move apart in a rush, eyes wide. 

Louis cursed under his breath as he got up and went to the front door, opening it with more force than he’d meant to. “What?” He frowned before clearing his throat, “Hey. Sorry, Liam, come in.” He tried to sound a little nicer, he hadn’t meant to sound so agitated when he opened the door. 

Liam nodded and walked into Louis’ house with a bright smile and mud on his boots. He stood on the rug by the door. “Road’s a bit muddy but drivable. I was curious how bad it was and came down this way, got a bit stuck once but nothing that jeep of yours can’t handle. 

Louis turned around, finding Harry to be gone from his spot on the sofa and Louis frowned before turning back to Liam and nodding, “Yeah thanks, I needed to head into town soon. Out of food and such.” 

Liam gave him a mock salute and headed out just as loud and smiley as he had come. Louis closed the front door before he headed down the hall. He found Harry in his bedroom of all places. Louis leaned against the doorway, clearing his throat, it caused Harry to startle slightly before he turned around. 

“Sorry, I just…” He looked around and shrugged. 

Louis smiled slightly, “It’s okay. So, I guess the road is drivable.” 

“Oh… okay.” Harry didn’t look happy, he didn’t sound happy. Louis mentally agreed. 

“I think we should wait and see how it is tomorrow.” His eyes met Harry’s and he pushed off the doorway, “I mean look at me, I can’t exactly pull a jeep out of the mud and he did say he got stuck a bit. I’d just rather not risk it.” 

Harry nodded quickly. “Right! Makes sense you know, it’s always better to be safe.” 

Louis nodded in agreement. “Exactly! Alright, I am going to go grab a shower before it gets too dark and after I’ll make some tea and find us something edible.” Louis turned, leaving Harry in his bedroom, heading towards the bathroom. He started the shower before he went back to his room, Harry was still in there. 

He was sitting on his bed and thumbing through a book on sea life. Louis grabbed a pair of joggers as well as a worn-out shirt. He looked around the room, spotting his towel on the floor by the window, walking over to grab it before he headed back into the bathroom. He pushed the door closed slightly, giving him privacy but not latching it closed. After stripping from his clothes and putting them in a pile on the rug by the tub, Louis stepped in under the hot spray of the water. He groaned as it stung, relaxing his muscles and calming him. He didn’t realise he was so tense until he started to relax under the water that washed over him. 

Louis tilted his head back, wetting his hair before he tilted his head down, letting the water just flow over him from head to toe. His eyes were closed and his hands fell freely to his side. Slowly, he took a few deep breaths in and out, a low groan flowing from his lips as he fell more and more relaxed. He heard a noise, his eyes opening just as a hand pulled the curtain back some. His eyes met Harry’s and he swallowed. 

Harry was standing there naked. His tail curled around his thigh, covering his crotch slightly and his ears were flat with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Louis blinked water out of his eyes as he watched Harry slowly and carefully step into the tub. 

“A bit brave of you,” Louis spoke, his voice was quiet. He meant nothing by it, just a statement because it was true. It was brave of Harry.  
  
“Tell me to leave.” Harry’s voice held more force, more balance and he stood with his shoulders locked. Almost as if he was trying to appear bigger.  
  
Louis shook his head, he didn’t want him to and he wouldn’t say it either. He wouldn’t verbally admit he wanted Harry to stay. It would be like opening a box he wasn’t sure was safe to open, not when Harry was leaving soon. 

Louis turned sideways to allow Harry to step between him and the wall, they traded spaces as Harry let the hot water wash over his skin, wetting his hair and ears. Louis grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hand before putting his hands up to his hair. He felt Harry’s hands in his hair and he dropped his own, closing his eyes as Harry’s fingers massaged against his scalp. A low content moan fell from his lips as he felt the water spray the shampoo from his hair. Harry had taken the shower head off the holder and was washing the shampoo from Louis’ hair, spraying it over his shoulders and back. 

They spent a while in the shower, trading places and washing each other. Letting the cooling water wash away the soap and shampoo off their bodies. Their hands roaming across each other’s bodies and fingers lingering a little longer in some places. Leaving little traces of touches on each other. While there was nothing sexual behind it, it did feel heavily intimate to Louis as he washed over Harry’s back, down over the curve of his spine towards his bum, his fingertips pushing at the plumpness as he swiped soap away.  


** ______________________ **

**  
**

Harry woke up in the dark to something biting the top of his hand and he groaned, half confused half still sleep heavy. A sharpness pressed into his hand before rough wetness brushed across it and he let out a whimper, he was so lost at the moment. What was this against his hand, what was it doing to his hand? Harry quickly yanked his hand back and sat up, a disgruntled noise fell from behind him and he looked over to see Louis rubbing a hand over his nose. 

“Louis. Louis, wake up” Harry pushed against Louis in a mild sleep induced panic. 

Louis groaned and swatted Harry’s hand away, “Wassit?” He slurred out, sniffing quietly. 

“Something tried to eat me.” Harry sounded pathetic but he didn’t care, this was important. 

“Harry, you had a dream. Go back to sleep.” 

“Get up!” Harry raised his voice slightly and Louis slowly opened his eyes. 

“What the hell?” Louis questioned a slight glare in the dark towards Harry’s figure. 

“Please, I woke up to something biting me.” 

Louis reached over for the flashlight and clicked it on. He aimed it in the top corner of the bed, semi behind Harry and smirked, “S’ just Emmi.” 

Harry frowned and looked behind him before a high-pitched noise fell from his lips. He wasn't aware he could make such a noise. He squeaked as he slid back down into the bed and held out a hesitant hand. The tiny golden calico sniffed at his hand before snubbing it. Harry wasn't fazed at all by her attitude. 

“She seems to have a bit of a cat-titude” he giggled out. 

“Oh my God. No. Get out.” Louis groaned as he pulled the duvet up over his chest, clicking off the flashlight and putting it back on the bedside table. 

Harry sighed happily, laying in the dark on his stomach with his long fingers gently brushing the small cat’s back as she snuggled into her paw in the darkness. He couldn't see her very well but he still bet she looked adorable. 

Eventually, sleep overcame him once more and all too soon the sun was rising. Harry woke up and climbed over Louis quietly to get out of the bed. He went to the bathroom and started the shower. When Harry got out of the shower and was dried off, he peeked out of the bathroom door and quickly walked to Louis’ room. He quietly grabbed a pair of joggers and a shirt and snuck back to the guest room to get dressed. 

When Harry went into the living room Louis had tea and toast sat out on the counter for Harry, they ate quietly in the living room before Harry followed Louis to the bedroom with their hands clasped together. Louis pulled Harry onto the bed and they laid there just talking. Louis petting Harry’s tail where it draped over his hip. Soft touches, soft tugs at the long fur, Harry purred as the touches lulled him to sleep. He didn’t want to leave if he was being honest, and he was, at least to himself. 

He and Louis had fallen asleep and slept the day away and long into the night. Harry woke early, the room painted in a faint blue hue of early morning light hidden behind lingering clouds. He was leaning up on his elbow and looking at Louis while he dozed, quietly watching him and he realised at that moment, that he would admit it. If Louis woke up and asked him flat out, he’d tell him. Tell him that he wanted to stay. That he was attracted to Louis and didn’t want to leave, not yet. He wanted to get to know him, get inside him in so many ways. Harry quietly got up, climbing over Louis and went into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and grabbed the throw blanket he’d left on the sofa last night, pulling it over his lap and closed his eyes as he curled up on the sofa. A soft meow filled the air and he looked down at his feet, a curled up golden calico looking at him, he smiled and patted his thigh. She got up and walked over to him, climbing onto him and meowing some more. Harry began to slowly pet her, his eyelids slowly closing. 

He drifted back to sleep only to be woken an hour later by Louis’ voice. Harry groaned and sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking over at Louis. 

Louis smiled at him and pulled Harry’s legs onto his lap, “Two kittens on my sofa.” 

Harry sleepily rolled his eyes and tugged the throw up, shifting the sleeping calico, “She’s adorable.” 

Louis nodded, “Yeah, I had the weirdest dream.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah. I was a cat, like a full-blown cat and you were a witch and you had to figure out how to turn me back and it was like, an ex-girlfriend of yours turned me or something. Was a bit weird.” 

Harry raised an eyebrow, “A girlfriend? That’s the most unbelievable part of that.” 

Louis laughed, rubbing Harry’s calf over the blanket, “I was a pretty kitty.” 

Harry smirked at him, “I bet you were.” 

“Well… I guess I better go get dressed and check on the road.” He didn’t sound thrilled and Harry could agree with that tone. 

Harry watched as Louis gently pushed his legs off him and got up, leaving the room. He slowly sat up, pulling the cat into his arms and snuggled his face into her neck and sighed before he sat her on the sofa and got up himself. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, splashing his face with some water and freshening himself up before he went back into the living room. 

The morning was spent in a quiet routine, Louis made them something to eat out of things he didn’t have to cook since there was still no power and Harry showered and changed into his own clothes again. Louis had told him he could take the ones he’d worn back home with him since he’d altered them for a tail. Harry said he couldn’t and it turned into a minor disagreement but when that ended with Harry throwing his hands in the air and storming off to the guest room as if Louis had just offended him. Louis had sighed and leaned against the bar with his head down in frustration. They didn’t talk for over an hour and a half, eating in silence before Louis left the room and headed to his bedroom, returning in a pair of boots and headed outside. 

He returned not too long after that with mud on his boots and jeans and a displeased look on his face, “Well. I can take you home now. I guess you’ll be glad to get back to your own life, aye?” 

Harry forced a nod, because he was anything but glad, “Yeah, yeah. I uhm. I’ll grab those clothes off the guest bed.” He’d decided he would just take the clothes, knowing Louis couldn’t wear the joggers’ he’d altered for his tail anyway. 

“Hey, did you have a cell or anything, I can’t remember if I asked or...” Louis questioned as Harry got up from the sofa. 

“Oh, I left it back home.”  
  
“Why would you go on a boat alone and have no phone?” Louis was frowning. 

Harry shrugged, “I had a radio. It was all an impulse if I’m a bit honest.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, heading to the guest room to get his clothes he was taking back with him. Louis had stuck them in an old bag for him to use. He grabbed the bag and looked around the room, taking a deep breath and holding it in for a moment. He wasn’t sure why he felt the emotion coming to the surface. He shouldn’t be bothered by this, he shouldn’t be affected by leaving Louis. And yet, here he was. He swallowed and huffed out a laugh, running a hand through his hair. He was being absolutely ridiculous right now. In the end, Louis was a stranger, he was someone who happened to be there at the right time and helped Harry out. He had no options but to take Harry in for a few days. He was only being a gentleman and a decent fucking human being. 

Harry looked over the room one more time, committing it to memory and took a deep breath. He spotted the candle that Louis had burned and looked over his shoulder before quickly going and grabbing it. He unzipped the small duffle bag and shoved it in before zipping it closed. Harry took a deep breath and left the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. He headed into the living room and found Louis standing by the fireplace, poking at a burnt-out log with the poker idly and Harry watched him quietly for a moment. He didn’t know what to do, or if he should say anything, what he would say. What he wanted to do and what he should do were two very different things and he wanted so badly to just walk over and turn Louis around and kiss him. 

They hadn’t come near kissing since the moment on the sofa and all Harry wanted was to just do it. He was leaving so if it all went to shit, he had nothing to lose. 

“You ready to go?” Louis’ raspy voice broke Harry from his thoughts and he blinked a few times before frowning. 

“Oh, yeah.” He offered a weak smile and Louis nodded, grabbing his keys off the small table by the front door. 

They quietly left the house, Louis locking up behind them as they did and Harry followed him over to the Jeep. He looked around outside, noticing trash and debris scattered around. 

“Yeah, a bit of a mess after that storm. I was reading a quick update that some places hit hurricane strength winds. Kind of crazy.” Louis spoke as he unlocked the doors. 

Harry didn’t respond as he got in, putting the bag between his legs on the floor before buckling, and this time Louis did buckle up also and Harry looked over at the small modest home. He watched it as they backed out of the driveway and when Louis turned so it was behind him, Harry watched it slowly disappear from the side passenger mirror before it became nothing but a road and trees. He closed his eyes, head leaning back on the seat and his tail in his lap. He wrapped his fingers around his tail, tugging slightly at the fur before he opened his eyes and looked out the window, watching the trees pass by in a blur. 

The drive into town was filled with a heavy silence. Harry kept his focus on the passing trees that turned into buildings and cars and people and everything that kept reminding him that he was far from Louis’ home now and far from the comfort he’d grown accustomed to and the small attachment he’d built. He shouldn’t have let that happen. He should not have ever even thought of Louis that way. But he couldn't help it. He didn’t just decide to suddenly become attached to this person who was essentially a total stranger. 

Louis once again, like times before interrupted Harry’s thoughts with his words and Harry looks over at him this time, “Sorry, what?” he questions. 

“I need your address. We’re in town and I’ve been driving for a bit now. Not got a clue where to head.” He offers a weak smile and Harry clears his throat. 

“Well, the thing is. It’s that I don’t live here. I uh, you can take me to my ex’s. My stuff is there and I can go from there.” He watches as Louis frowns before nodding. 

“So, where do you live?” It was Harry’s turn to frown. 

Harry cleared his throat and spoke softly, “Killin.”  
  
“Killin,” Louis repeated and Harry nodded. 

“Scotland.” 

“Scotland.” 

** ______________________ **

Louis drove to the address Harry had given him and he kept his hands on the wheel and his eyes forward with his heart in his throat. When he pulled up to the row of homes, he closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding and watched as Harry opened the door. He watched as he looked over at him and smiled weakly and thanked him. Louis told him it wasn’t a problem and he wished him a safe trip home. 

Louis watched as Harry walked up to the door that was painted black and dug under a rock for a moment before standing upright again. Louis should leave, go home and not look back but instead, he sat in his car and watched until Harry disappeared with one more look over his shoulder and one more weak smile upon his lips. Louis took a deep breath and got out, walking up to the door and knocked heavily, twice. 

Harry opened the door with a confused look, “What is it? Did I forget something?”  
  
Louis nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
“What is it?” Harry questioned. 

And Louis leaned in, pressing his lips against Harry’s with a slight push up on his feet to reach the small difference in height. He felt Harry’s hands grasp his hips quickly, tightly as they kissed, the kiss growing slightly deeper before they parted far too soon and Louis smiled. 

“Goodbye, Harry.” 

Harry looked at the ground before looking back at Louis. Louis sighed before he turned and walked away, getting in his car and driving off. 

He didn’t look back. Louis drove away, refusing to look back in his mirrors, instead he kept his eyes locked forward and his hands on the wheel. He took a deep breath a feeling sinking over him and he licked his lips, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it hard. He was being ridiculous. He barely knew Harry; he couldn’t feel what he was feeling. He had no reason to feel an ache in his chest. He had no reason to want to turn around and storm into that flat and take Harry in his arms. He had to keep driving and let go because Harry was just a person that came into his life for a short time. For a few days and it was his time to move along. He was temporary and that was how it had to be. 

He had to let it go, just live with the short memories he had now. The feeling of Harry’s beautiful long tail in his hands and the way Harry would smile, the sound of his soft purr. He could do this and he would be fine. It would all be fine. Louis snorted at himself as he turned off the road, taking an exit at random. He was being really pathetic. This was stupid he was feeling something that was pathetic and he needed to get a grip and let it go. 

Louis pressed his foot down on the pedal, pushing the speed up faster and quicker. His hand gripped the shift with the other on the top of the steering wheel as he pressed on, faster. He took a deep breath and held it as he slammed his car to a halt, skidding across the gravelled road, kicking up dirt and rocks around him. His car spun into a turn before coming to a stop, skidding across the gravel and Louis got out, slamming the door as he did before kicking into the gravel beneath his feet, “Fuck! Fuck, fuck. Fucking… God Damnit,” he yelled out as he sat down against his back tired and pulled his knees up. 

A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he tilted his head back. Rain began to spit down on him and he closed his eyes. He really needed to get a grip, he told himself. He needed to get over this little infatuation of a stranger, of the hybrid named Harry. 

  


_Four Months Later…_

  
Harry glared out his kitchen window where he was washing some dishes when he saw the first signs of the rain coming down. He’d just hung out his wash to dry in his small garden and while it was cloudy, he hadn’t figured it would rain since it tended to stay a bit cloudy this time of year. 

He turned off the water and dried his hands on his jeans as he headed out the backdoor that was propped open and grabbed the basket on the table outside next to a few yard chairs and began to pluck his clothes from the line. He’d have to hang them inside and he hated that. He liked how the clothes that dried outside would smell. Harry brought his wash in and proceeded to hang them on the dry rack in his dining room that was in the same area as his kitchen. When he was finished, he closed the backdoor, shutting out the rain that had begun to heavily fall and went into his living room, stepping down into the sunken room and falling into his two-seater sofa. He pulled an old black and blue plaid throw blanket over his body as he curled up, his tail wrapping around his waist and his ears flat against his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

Four months it had been and he still missed Louis, he missed the way he had made him feel, made him purr. Harry had gone on some dates since being home and he never liked them touching his tail or asking him to purr, who even requests that? A purr is earned, a purr is brought on by a simple pleasure. Either comfortable or more but it is earned. At least that was Harry’s thoughts on that and he only had ever purred for Louis. Not even his ex who he had been with for two years had heard him purr. It was never brought up or discussed. 

That relationship had not really been the best. He’d had a habit of reducing Harry down to a little kitten half the time and not in a cute way. Harry finally gave in to his own wants despite being told how selfish he was. He was a strong, independent man. Hybrid or not he had a soul and a heart. A mind of his own and his own desires. He wanted to go to some random place on the map and get a job and own a small home. Be his own person, his own self just once. His family had always supported him, allowed him to be who he was, what he wanted. This man though did everything otherwise. 

However, when he wasn’t trying to run Harry on a tight leash, he was amazing. He was outgoing and never failed to make Harry laugh. He supported Harry inside the home in so many ways. Allowing him to paint whatever colours, however many times he felt needed. Allowed him to pick the furniture and the movies, go shopping for whatever he needed for meals, whenever. He bought him a car and set up a bank account for him. The sex was amazing, the relationship could be amazing. But no matter how good all that was, the fact that he was holding Harry back weighed down on him. Harry couldn’t grow and he felt smothered. 

No matter how good it was sometimes, he always felt alone and withdrawn. He wanted to spread his metaphoric wings and fly. So after a small trip to the ocean where Harry had mentioned how he’d love to own a small shop near the beach and make windchimes during summer and his boyfriend at the time had scoffed, laughing as if it was a big joke. Harry shrunk in on himself. He had dreams, needs, desires and all sorts of ambitions. He wanted to live. He wanted to be independent and find love and this was not working out. Once he got home, he sat the guy down and told him how he felt. 

The part that he thought would be an issue ended up not being such a problem. His boyfriend had said okay and told him he had a few weeks to get his things together. He was going out of town for business. He was understanding. Because he wanted someone that Harry wasn’t. It worked out in the end, oddly enough. Harry had smiled and hugged the man. They spent one more night together as a couple before he left the next morning, reminding Harry where the spare key was if he did need it. They parted ways and it was bittersweet. At the time though, when Harry was in town, he would stay at his ex’s place. They stayed friends and it worked. 

Until it didn’t. He’d slowly began to feel things again and this time around, he debated not going back home to Scotland where he had his small house and his small garden. His odd jobs. Except for this time, it all went to shit and fast. They fought and it was loud and things got broken. Harry ran out and that was how he ended up on a boat in the middle of the sea. That was how the blue-eyed Yorkshire man rescued him and took him in like a lost cat, gave him warmth and shelter and soft touches. 

That was who he wanted more than ever right now. All he wanted was to get his shit packed and get to Louis. But after so many months, would Louis even want him? He felt if Louis had wanted him, he would have found a way. Except, how could he? He knew just a few things about Harry. He knew so much in the end but so little. He told himself that if it was meant to be, it would be. And that maybe just maybe Louis was not it. Maybe there was someone else out there, someone who would give more, be more to Harry. And he would find that person eventually. Find them and fall in everlasting love. He’d live happily ever after and all would be well. Until that time though, he had to keep himself busy and live this small private life alone. 

  


_One Year Later…._

Louis was laying in the middle of his living room floor on a faux bearskin rug with Emmi who was curled up at his feet, her dainty tail flicking against his bare ankle. It felt like some weird cliche really, soft music playing in the background, a fire burning slowly. A quick glance told him the fire was about to be out and he couldn’t be bothered. His bottle of wine was long gone and the power was out, because what else was new? Big storms liked to knock his old power out. He needed to have the electrical updated, but that was a cost he was not ready for. He managed just fine with the outages. The music on his phone would end soon because he was sure the battery on it was close to being drained. Until then he would lay there in a pair of grey joggers and a shirt, splayed out and looking up at the dancing shadows of the fading flames on the ceiling. 

Louis had gone on a date earlier and it had been the seventh date with this guy he’d met. He’d given him a boat tour that ended with them having lunch in town. It’s been great, really. At least that is what he keeps telling himself. A year, _a year later_ and he’s still hung up on that hybrid with the brown hair and tabby striped tail with the black tip. A year later and he still tries to remember the moments that were few and fleeting and he just wants it back. Just one day, one moment. Sometimes when life is really weighing him down, Louis curls up with that same throw that Harry had taken over during his short time at Louis’, and he’ll curl himself up in it. He just wants, he wants so much. He just wishes he could have a hug, even. It’s something so simple, yet sometimes that little simple thing is everything. 

He really had to let go, had to move on once and for all. Because he knows that if it had been meant to be it would have happened, and it didn’t. A year later and it’s a memory, and that memory will eventually become long gone and it will fade out and be just a spark in the back of his mind. Louis will grow older through the years, maybe find love, settle down somewhere. Maybe he’ll have a family. He’ll grow old and so will Harry, and eventually, like everything else in this world, they will perish and be nothing but memories to the ones they loved, to their families and friends. And eventually, those people will grow old until they too are nothing but memories. And that cycle will continue on until the end of time until the last light burns out. Louis bit his lip, swallowing the lump down. 

He needed to do this, he needed to figure himself out. His life had changed so drastically over the last year, four months after Harry had left and they parted ways, Louis’ life fell apart. And he was picking up the pieces bit by bit because he had been told to because he had to. Because he knows he can't live swallowed up in grief, and finally because before her light went out, she told him to be strong. And he did for her and for everyone else because he was the oldest. Because he has to, it was - it is - his job, and he would do it without a fight. He would do anything for his family. 

Louis’ sister and his best mate had told him it was his turn to go and live because he had been the support to allow everyone else to live their lives and have a shoulder when needed. To have emotional support at any hour. Rides to jobs, and classes, whatever they needed Louis did it. He decided then while laying on that tacky faux bear skin rug while the fire burnt out and his phone died. That he was going to find Harry, he had to have an answer. He had to do this because he knew deep down that the what if would lead him to nothing good in life and keep holding him back. And he needed to know, that if he was going to fully let that stranger go that it was the right thing to do. Because what if they were meant to be and what if they just hadn’t found their way back to each other? What if their paths were blocked? 

Louis wanted an answer and he needed to do this, he had to do this. It was now, or never. 

**______________________**  


A few days later and he was packing, he didn’t know what to take or what he was thinking. He wasn’t thinking really. He was on autopilot, just letting his body move. He’d told Liam and his sisters and they had gushed at him, telling him to do it. Liam had tried to talk him down from the metaphorical ledge, saying that if Harry had wanted him, he could have easily come back. Louis had asked how he knew that because what if he couldn’t have? What if something had kept Harry from coming back to Louis? 

In the end, Liam had relented and agreed to help Louis figure out his way to Killin, Scotland and was now watching as Louis packed his things up. Louis only had a few things to go by in order to find Harry and a good night of searching lead him nowhere. He’d known Harry’s birthplace and the name of his mum and sister. He’d never had been told his last name. Louis had driven by the place he dropped Harry off at out of curiosity a few months ago and there had been a young couple with a kid out front. He was pathetic for doing this but he was doing this. 

He was going to Scotland. 

“Alright, Lou. Did you get everything yeah? Spare charge blocks? It’s a bit of a ride. I want you to be able to talk to me. Update me an--”  
  
“Li, please. You packed those for me. You even bought me extra charging cords. Don’t worry yeah?” He felt Liam wrap his arms around him and pull him into a tight hug.  
  
“I just worry about you, yeah? This is big, like really big. You’re about to board a train to go to bloody Scotland and find a boy you haven’t seen in a year.” Liam smiled. It was small but it was there. 

Louis swallowed, the weight of Liam’s words sinking in, “Yeah, yeah. I know. It’s…. a lot and so I need you to be the one who’s cool with this. Let me do the freaking out for the both of us, yeah?” 

Liam smiled and nodded, “Alright, let’s get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Louis said and Liam patted him on the back. 

The next morning Louis was standing outside the train station, his face was pale and he was hot, why was it so hot in here? He cleared his throat, “Liam, Liam please tell me not to go. Tell me to stay.” 

“Louis, I can’t, I have watched you go through hell in the last year and I really think no matter what the outcome of this is, that you need to do this. You need to get away for a few days and live for yourself. Even if you come back with a broken heart, Louis, you’ll have had this.” 

“I just don’t think-” 

Liam interrupted him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it, “Don’t think. Don’t think about this, just do it, Louis. Literally, just act and focus and when you come home, if you come home empty-handed and your heart hurts more, well you can get through it. Because you got on this train and you went to bloody Scotland and looked for this boy. You did more than some people will ever even think of doing. Just go and breath because after what you’ve dealt with, Lou, you can do this. You’re so strong.” Louis pulled Liam into a tight hug and nodded into his shoulder. 

Liam was right, he needed to do this. He could do this, he had this. It is what it is and whatever happens, happens and all that. Louis boarded and held his hand in his head, counting to ten before taking a slow and easy breath. He was fine, this was fine. 

It wasn’t fine, no it was absolutely not fine. He was not fine and this was a mistake, a big, big mistake. Louis was pretty fucking sure he was going to hyperventilate as he forced himself to start walking away from the station in Killin, Scotland. What the actual fuck was Louis thinking? Going to Scotland for a person who may not even remember him, who may even be in a relationship? That was something Louis had absolutely not even thought of and he groaned, drawing side eyes from a couple passing him. He hadn’t even stopped and thought about the chance that Harry had gone and found someone else. 

He needed to turn around and go home right this minute, he couldn't believe he was being so stupid. Louis’ feet didn’t move though as he stood on the sidewalk and looked around him. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. No, he had this he could do this, he couldn’t go on assumptions. He would tread lightly. If he finds Harry, and he is by chance in a relationship well, it would suck a lot. But, Louis would be fine and get through this and at least he would know and there wouldn’t be any what-ifs bouncing around in his brain. He would stay casual, this was fine, he was fine. It would all be okay, that was Louis’ new mantra. 

He pulled his phone out and pulled up the inn he’d booked, he booked it within walking distance from the station and was so grateful for doing so because he was exhausted. 

**______________________**

  
Harry stretched up on the step ladder, putting a book back in its place upon the tall, dusty bookshelf. He hated the younger people who would come into the old rustic book store and pull things off the top shelf. They did it to spite him, he was just sure of it. He really disliked those kids and wished the owner would ban them from the shop. She just smiled her wrinkled smile and would pat him on the back and tell him it was fine. 

He loved his job and for the most part, had no issues. Just a few uneducated humans who thought it was okay to treat a hybrid like rubbish. He, for the most part, ignored it. But moving books off the shelf and leaving them out of place was something that really agitated Harry. It was like nails on a chalkboard. He absolutely hated it. 

Harry tugged the beanie down over his ear length shaggy hair, groaning as he leaned against the counter. The wooden floor gave a moan beneath him and he wiggled, drawing the noise out more in amusement. 

“Niall. Niall. Niall. Niall. Niall. Ni-” 

“What the hell, Harry? Once would have been enough.” Niall glared over at him from where he was sat in the floor, adding a new delivery of used children’s books to the two lower shelves near the floor. 

“How do you get your tail so soft looking?” Harry questioned, his eyes trailing over the short-haired tail. It was a light orange cream colour with a pretty shine to it, and anytime Harry touched Niall’s tail it was always so soft. Niall’s ears were a silver colour with cream flecks on one of them, the other was a solid light orange cream. Harry’s first words to Niall had been if he liked orange creamsicles. His colour reminded Harry of ice cream bars. 

Niall rolled his eyes, “I wash it, you know? Like, I actually bathe unlike some. You should look into that, H” Niall turned his attention back to the books. 

“I bathe.” Harry pouted as the bell over the door chimed. 

Harry smiled as he watched Zayn come in and go to the corner in the back of the shop, like always. Three days a week he came in, his black persian tail curling behind him as he walked over to the bean bag in the back by the large bay window. A few potted plants on the ledge, overgrown vines crawling up the wall above him. He gave off the quiet mysterious type and it worked for him except he was far from a mysterious person. He just liked to be perceived as one. It was confusing to Harry. Harry shrugged to no one and hummed random bars to a song. Niall yelled out a greeting at Zayn only to get a grunt in return before he went back to the books in front of him. Harry smiled, pleased to have found these two. 

When he’d made the choice to move to Killin, in Scotland of all places, he’d done so because from what he’d found online everything told him that Killin was a place that accepted hybrids and welcomed them, a place he could exist and not worry about judgment or being told to do this or that. A place to just live his life. He really had no idea how much of what he’d read was true but he decided to find out. 

It’s a decision he only half regrets, the half is that he misses his family. The rest is that he has found comfort here. He started out just doing odd jobs. He was a courier for a few months. He hated that one. He had to ride a bike and deliver things all over the town and the weather didn’t care to agree with him much. He ended up cleaning up in a shop after hours but that lasted just a couple of weeks. Finally, he was offered a job bussing tables at a pub. That was where he met Niall. He’d pretty much asked straight away why an Irish man was in Scotland. A boisterous laugh falling from him in response. 

Niall had shrugged and simply offered, “I think for the same reasons you are, mate” 

It was all he needed to know really, and Niall had quickly introduced Harry to other people, other hybrids. Now he had a job that he enjoyed, loved even. He could spend days and nights here and has spent days and nights in this small old rustic book shop. The books became his children almost. Something he cared for and took great care in. He’d order new books, donate extra, reorganize the shop and do whatever he could to improve it. The owner was an older woman, mid-fifties maybe, who was left to deal with it on her own after a bitter divorce. She was left with her home and the shop, thankfully because they had been in her family. She was better at the bookkeeping and when Harry was in looking for a book one day, he asked if she was looking for help. 

And that was that he had a job and he got Niall a part-time job which ended up being a full-time job because he rather liked the book shop over the pub with its smoke and the stench of fried foods and alcohol. 

It was home away from home. His real home is a few streets away. He could see the small town from his window and there was a street light that lit up at night outside his bedroom window, painting his room in a soft glow if he left his shades open. 

A throat clearing startled him and Harry looked up from where he’d been looking at a pile of books and frowned realising he’d zoned out. A man was standing in front of him and Harry smiled kindly at him, taking the book he was holding out. He rang the man up with a smile and went back to sorting the books, watching as Naill accidentally - very much not an accident - flicked his tail against Zayn’s head a few times. Yeah, he thought, this was very much his family and his home. A family and a home away from home. 

** ______________________ **

Harry laid down in bed looking out the window, his eyes scanning over the overcast sky, the pink hues in the darkness of the deep grey. He remembers mumbling about the colour one night on his way home from having one too many pints with Niall. 

Niall had clapped a hand a bit too hard on his back and said, “Molecules and small particles in the atmosphere change the direction of light rays, causing them to scatter, mate.” 

Harry just snorted, by that time he’d learn to just go with the flow. Niall had a tendency to spout random things at random times and often without warning, even sometimes very out of context. To be honest, the majority of the time it was without many contexts. 

Harry rolled over, his back to the window and watched the wall. The dim light from the street lamp cast shadows along the small wall. His eyes followed the lines of the edge of the faint shadows. He wanted to sleep, wanted to relax and sleep for hours on end but his mind was going and his head hurt. 

**______________________**

  
  
Louis swiped his finger through a small bowl of dip, his crisps long gone. The pint in front of him had gone warm and he couldn't stomach drinking it. He shoved it away, instead of grabbing for the glass of water he’d requested, taking a large drink from it before he sat it back on the bar. He’d been in the small town for two days and he was at a massive loss. He’d asked around and Louis thinks he’d have better luck asking a brick wall for directions. People apparently were not too keen on sharing any information. The most he’d gotten was to check out the pub he was currently sat in. 

The bartender, with the pretty eyes and chin length straight hair, had shrugged in response when Louis inquired about Harry. So he sat. He sat and he had a few pints, a few crisps and waited. He was stuck and alone in a country he’d never been to, in a town that he didn’t even know existed until a year ago. He huffed a laugh at himself as he turned around on the bar stool, looking out at the decent crowd that had slowly filled the small pub with old wooden floors and red brick walls. Something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention, a large tall man was looming over someone against a wall, his shoulders were pulled back and his arms flexed. He was very obviously oozing an “I am an alpha male and I can own you” type of attitude. Louis rolled his eyes, moving to turn back around when the guy jerked back. 

He had a hybrid cornered by the booths, and well, Louis didn’t put up with that type of shit. Hybrids don’t need saving but many of them automatically would submit to whoever was overbearing. With many, it had been drilled into them since childhood to submit and do as told. He shoved off the stool and marched over to the man, grabbing him by the back of the shirt. 

“Get your fucking hands off them” His voice was loud and firm. 

The large man looked at him, eyeing him up and down before snorting. He shoved Louis off, sending him stumbling back. Louis rolled his eyes before walking back to the man and tapping him on the shoulder. When he turned around Louis swiftly, with as much force as he could, drew his knee right between the large man’s legs. He bent forward, hands to his crotch and Louis grabbed the man by the back of his head and pulled him up before slamming the man’s face into his knee. 

The man groaned in pain before Louis shoved him away, watching as the asshole stumbled off, disappearing into the crowd. Louis felt pleased as he turned his attention towards the hybrid. His eyes widened. 

“Harry.” He stared at the hybrid, eyes wide. 

Only Harry seemed less than pleased as his eyes narrowed, “You’ve got be fucking kidding me. Louis, why did you do that?” 

“I saw an asshole being a fucking cunt and couldn't just sit idly by.” 

Harry scoffed, “I'm not some helpless kitten, Louis. I can handle shit myself, fuck knows I've done it this long.” 

Harry shoved past Louis, leaving him standing there. He was confused. What had just happened? 

Louis rolled his eyes and headed back to the bar. A shot glass was being slid over slowly by the push of a finger and he looked up at the bartender who was smiling kindly at him. 

“What’s this for?” Louis questioned, pulling the small glass towards himself. 

“A thanks. For helping him out.” The bartender spoke, grabbing a rag and wiping the counter off. 

Louis hummed, taking the shot and shooting it back, “Fuck” he shudders as the burn runs down his throat, “Well, it’s not a problem. He seemed pissed off, I get it. But I would have done that for anyone. It wasn’t because he was a hybrid.” 

“It’s how he is, mate. The lad likes to think himself bigger than he is.” 

Louis nodded, “Well, thanks for the shot.” 

“How long you in town for?” The bartender asked, her eyes locked on Louis. 

Louis looked around, noticing the bar was clearing out slowly and there was one other person sitting at the bar, their head down, black hair falling over them and a black tail wrapped around a bar stool leg. 

The bartender’s eyes followed Louis’ before she snorted, “He’s drunk as a skunk.” 

Louis snorted, looking back at the bartender, “Eh, a few days.” He finally responded, answering her question. 

Louis wonders if the bartender is going to tell him he found Harry. The bartender nods and heads off toward the hybrid at the end of the bar, a gentle hand reaching out to shake his shoulder some. Watching as they stir and he sees the fondness in the bartender’s eyes. He tosses a tip down, putting the shot glass on top of it and heads out of the bar. 

Louis pushes his hands into the pockets of his jacket and heads towards the inn he was staying at. He looks up at the sky, a clear night above him with thousands of stars dancing above. A heavy exhale leaves his lungs and filters out into the night air as he glances down at his shoes, watching the pavement pass as he walks. He’d found Harry. But Harry’s reaction was very much not what he’d expected. He believed Harry or any hybrid for that matter, could handle themselves. He was just looking out for someone. He kicked a rock in his way, watching it roll down the path of the walkway before he turned, going into the inn. 

He headed up to his room, stripping his clothes as soon as the door was closed and locked. He walked toward the bed and fell down on it, pulling his hands under his head and blinking into the dark room. He found Harry and he had also pissed him off all at the same time. He didn’t even know if he would see him again, what if it was a fluke? What if it was just the way it was supposed to be? 

The next morning Louis woke up to a light drizzle falling as he exited the inn. He’d asked around for things to do and was told about a few shops around he could go to. Everything else was something that Louis would like to do sometime but was sure he did not have the spare funds to do at this time. He also didn’t feel like seeing a waterfall when he was shivering in spitting rain. Louis headed towards a small coffee shop, noticing a book store next to it. He went into the coffee shop and ordered a tea, taking a table at the back by a window and sipped it quietly. He watched as a few people came and went, noticing the number of hybrids that were walking in and out, walking past the windows on the small streets. 

Maybe he made a mistake, maybe the vibes he felt from Harry a year ago had been nothing. Maybe, maybe it had all been one-sided. Or, it hadn't and all that Louis felt was returned. Except instead of holding on to those feelings, Harry had let go and moved on. 

“Fuck.” Louis stood up abruptly, his chair dragging across the hardwood floor. 

He was so stupid, and he felt embarrassment seeping through him. Of course, Harry had moved on because what reason did he have to not move on? It had been a few days during a storm, it was just a few fleeting moments. Louis was so stupid to think there had ever been anything there. He left his mug on the table and headed out the glass door, a bell chiming above him as he left. The only thing he had that kept him from crumbling with embarrassment on the walkway was that Harry had no idea why he was there. That was unless the bartender had told him that he had been looking for him. Louis groaned and tugged at his jacket. 

** ______________________ **

  
  
Harry was doing an inventory when he heard the heavy stain-glassed door open with a creek and a quiet curse following as the heavy door shut with a heavy thud, like most times with new customers. He heard Niall toss out a greeting and an offer to help if needed before exiting to the back room. Harry was humming to a song in his head as he went about, counting copies and marking them down. His tail swayed behind him, a gentle drag along the wooden floor as he sat kneeled on the floor, focused on the bottom shelf. 

He could hear footsteps approaching but paid no mind until, a sharp pain shot through his tail and he shot up with a yelp, pulling the end of his tail towards him. 

The raspy panicked voice sounding all too familiar for comfort spoke and Harry drew his eyes towards the one who’d stepped on him and his eyes narrowed. 

“Louis.” Harry's voice was filled with hostility. 

Louis frowned more. “Oh fuck. I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry. I was looking for something specific and wasn't paying attention.” 

Harry was running his hand over the section of his tail that throbbed, eyes narrowed, “What are you doing here, Louis?” 

“Uh. It’s a book shop? Kind of looking for a book for my sister.” Louis looked confused and shot a glance around them. 

“No. Why are you in Killin?” 

Louis shrugged, “It’s a nice town.” 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Right.” His hand brushed over his tail, fingers curling around it. 

“I honestly didn't mean to step on your tail.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Harry let his tail go, it fell in a curl behind him, the end was flicking sharply and Louis sighed. 

“Are you alright? I really am sorry, Harry. I wasn’t paying attention and I should have been.” Louis frowned at Harry because he was sorry, this was not on his list of things to do. 

Harry shrugged, “I’ll go get Niall. He can help you “ 

Louis shook his head, “No, you know what? Just forget it, Harry. I’ll go somewhere else.” He turned and left, leaving just as loud as he’d come and Harry sat down on the floor. 

He was angry and he really couldn't begin to explain why. He’d let go of his feelings with the heavy longing that he’d lived with. Now the person who had caused all those feelings just showed back up in his life. The feelings felt like joining the party. In truth, Harry really missed Louis. 

“Harry Styles.” 

Harry paled, groaning quietly as he looked over his shoulder before standing up, “Yes?”  
  
“I think you should go home, take a rest and I’ll see you next week.” Ava, the woman who wrote his paychecks was staring him down. 

“I am sorry? Why? I’m doing my work.” He was frowning, maybe pouting. 

“Look, I overheard all of that and you absolutely do not treat customers that way in this shop.” 

“I know him, though.” He looked her over and bit the inside of his cheek. 

“That is absolutely not an excuse, Harry. You mistreated a potential customer, so I am going to have you go ahead and take a few days off. I will not have it.” She was glaring heavily at Harry and he sighed. 

“I bloody knew him, Ava. He’s not a customer, he was just here to-” 

“Harry, Go. I will clock you out, I suggest you go on and do as you’re told before you say anything you might regret.” 

“Fucking, Hell.” Harry stormed out of the shop in anger, glaring at the ground beneath his feet as he headed home. 

_Fuck Louis and his bullshit, fuck him for coming here a year later._

Harry finally reached home and unlocked his front door, slamming it behind him as he entered. He continued to curse Louis mentally, even verbally. Harry really was hoping on everything that he didn’t see Louis again because he wasn’t sure he would be able to treat him civilly, wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his mouth shut. He also wasn’t sure if he really didn’t want to not see him again. Sitting on his sofa Harry put his head in his hands. A year for Louis to show up in his life again, a fucking year for Louis to appear back in his life and it pissed Harry off. He’d waited and waited and as soon as he had stopped waiting, there he was. The moment that Harry had decided it was never going to happen, Louis walks back into Harry's life. 

** ______________________ **

  
  
The next night found Louis at the pub again, he’d gotten tired of being in his room and had debated going home early but the fare back home was higher now and he would have to cover the difference. After he got tired of being at the inn Louis decided to take a walk and found himself heading into the pub. He shoved the pint glass back towards the bartender, laying his head on his arms. He was here for one more day and then he’d head home. He was ready to go home, ready to be in his house, his bed. With his cat. His cat, Louis’ head shot up as he grabbed his phone off the bar beside him and called Liam. 

“Hey, Lou. How’s it going?” Liam spoke on the other end.  
“How is Emmi, Li? I forgot to have her taken care of. I forgot all about her, oh fuck, Liam. I’m such a bad father.” He whined into the phone. 

Liam was chuckling. “Aye, she’s fine, yeah. She’s good, she’s content and not offended at all. "And don’t even think of apologizing, lad. I always take her in when you leave town. You had loads going on at the moment.” 

Louis took a deep breath, nodding as he cleared his throat, “I am sorry, though. I feel so bad, Li. How could I just forget about her?” 

“Lou, Louis, don’t okay? I can’t imagine what you were going through mentally. I was here and she is fine.” 

“What if you’d not been?” Louis questioned. 

“Well, you’d likely still be here I reckon, not off in Scotland.” 

Louis huffed a laugh and felt a presence sit beside him. “Alright, Liam. Hey, sorry to cut this short but, I need to hang up. I’ll be home in a few days and, Liam, thank you.”  
  
“No problem. Take care, Lou.” 

They hung up and Louis looked over at the hybrid who was sitting next to him. He was glaring at Louis and Louis snorted at him. 

“Really, Mate? Glaring at me, and what’ve I done to you?” He questioned. 

“How dare you come back into my life after a fucking year.” Harry was still staring Louis down, his tone sharp, his ears flat across the top of his head, almost buried in the semi-curls of his brown hair. 

“Scuse me? How dare I? And please, Harry do tell me, what exactly did you do this past year? Didn’t see you coming and knocking on me door.” 

Harry’s face relaxed. “A year, Louis. I’d just gotten to a point of accepting that I wouldn’t see you again and you literally pop up in my life.” 

“Yeah and again, Harry, what did _you_ do? Did you even do shit? You knew where I lived, where I worked. You knew more than I did about you. I went on blind faith and I got on a train for like, twelve hours or whatever and came to a town I had no idea existed until you happened.” 

Harry blinked at him before looking away. “Louis. I...” 

“Why are you so angry with me?” Louis demanded. This wasn’t fair, Harry didn’t have a right to be so angry with Louis. He looked at Harry, watching as he dropped his shoulders and facade and his right ear twitched. 

Harry looked down at the bar top and took a deep breath, picking at the peeling wood enamel on the bar. “I think, I am angry at the situation, or more so at myself.” 

“I waited a year, Harry. I knew we both had nothing to go on really. But I knew you at least knew where I lived. Or where I worked even and I thought, maybe you could have at least tried. I guess maybe I made a mistake.” Louis looked over at the bartender who was wiping clean glasses and putting them away. 

“What do you mean?” Harry questioned, as he turned himself towards Louis. 

Louis looked over at Harry, he was looking at him, his wide green eyes blinking at him. Louis took a slow steady breath. “I guess it was one-sided is all.” 

Harry frowned, “It wasn’t one-sided. I was just stupid, I should have done something instead of waiting and thinking you could have done something. I just, I have no excuse.” 

“I’m here now.” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, hey. I am sorry, about everything. Let me make it up to you, please?” 

“Look, Harry, I appreciate it but, maybe this is how it was supposed to be. I leave soon, I think maybe it’s supposed to be this way.” 

“Louis, please. When do you leave?” 

“Tomorrow is my last day.” Harry nodded at him before looking away. 

“Alright. Give me from this moment until you have to go, please? It was not one-sided, I really did hope to hear from you and I was a fool to stay put. I was stupid to not try to even find a number for you and me just-” 

Louis was nodding, ready to cut Harry off because he would regret it if he refused him. This was a chance he was looking for and he needed to accept it. It would be easier for him mentally than to let it go. He nodded and spoke over Harry, “Yeah. Alright.” 

Harry smiled weakly, “I mean it, Louis, tonight too. You can… Uhm. You can stay at mine if you wish?” 

“Harry. I couldn’t.” 

“Louis, I am asking for as much time as I can get. So, it’s fine, I mean unless you don’t want to. I get it.” Harry glanced at his hands on the bar, his tail was curled around the barstool leg. 

Louis cleared his throat, “Okay, you have it. You have me for, I guess close to twenty-four hours.” 

Harry smiled at him as he stood up from the bar, “I can take you to wherever you’re staying. Then take you back to mine, have you eaten?” 

Louis had already paid for his pints as he grabbed his jacket off the stool beside him, standing up, “No, I’ve not. Maybe should though as I’ve had a few.” 

He watched as Harry chuckled before he the way out of the pub. He told Harry that the inn he was staying at wasn’t too far from the pub they were currently at. They took the short walk to the inn and Harry waited outside while Louis was inside, packing his stuff up. He stopped and glanced around the small room to make sure he had everything before he took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair and fixing his fringe. He wasn’t sure if he should be feeling much of anything right now. Because if he was going to be honest, he felt nothing. This didn’t feel like anything major, it just felt normal. And, well if he was being honest with himself, Louis wasn't sure if that scared him or not. 

Louis left his room at the inn, taking the stairs to the lobby and checked out of the inn before meeting Harry out front. 

“Ready?” Harry questioned as Louis walked over to him and Louis nodded, proceeding to follow Harry as they walked. 

The walk was filled with the sound of their footsteps. Louis was following slightly behind Harry, keeping his focus on Harry’s feet. Before he knew it, Louis was walking up a few steps to a small home connected to other homes, just as small. All the homes were the same dark brick coloured with black wooden doors that looked heavy. Louis followed Harry inside, setting his bag by the door and kicking his shoes off, pushing them beside Harry’s. Harry took both their jackets and hung them up on some hooks on the back of the front door. 

Louis’ eyes scanned around, seeing the living room separated from the kitchen by a bar. A few steps in front took him into the living room that was sunken down. A white beat-up leather sofa and some throws on the floor, with large oversized pillows around them. He heard Harry clear his throat and rush over to the pillows and begin to pick them up. 

Louis frowned, “Harry, stop. You don’t need to pick that up.” 

Louis watched as Harry’s cheeks reddened, “Yes I do.” 

Louis watched him beginning to fold the blankets and walked over to him, he took the blankets and tossed them back onto the floor, “No, you really don’t. Why do a few blankets matter?” 

Harry looked down, nudging his black-socked foot against the rug that covered wooden floors, “I didn’t think anyone would see.” 

“See what, Harry?” 

“ ‘M nest,” Harry mumbled and Louis’ eyebrows shot up. 

“Hey, Harry.” Harry looked over at Louis, a slight pout, his cheeks held a slight blush, “Don’t be embarrassed. Remember, I have a sister. I know hybrids make nests.” 

“Men don’t, though...I’m defective or something.” 

It was Louis’ turn to frown now. He ran his hand over Harry’s bare arm, “Not defective, Harry. There is nothing wrong with wanting a nest. It’s instinctive. Even some humans build themselves a little nest of blankets.” 

“Yeah, but they are pregnant women who clean up and prepare for a baby. Not pile blankets in and sleep in them.” 

“Okay well, Harry the fact is, it’s not weird and you’re far from defective. So, you know, I think it is cute.” 

Louis watched as Harry blushed more and turned heading into the kitchen. He went over and leaned against the bar from the living area side of the kitchen. Harry was busy moving around. 

“I started this all earlier, it’s been simmering. I hadn’t planned this but, I know I’ll have enough for you also.” 

Louis hummed in response, watching him closely. Watching the way his tail swayed from side to side as he moved about. Chopping things and tossing them into a large pot before he stirred them. He took another large spoon out and dipped it into the pot, sipping at it. He hummed in question and repeated the movement. 

“Come try this, yeah?” He asked, glancing over at Louis. 

Louis came into the kitchen and stood beside Harry, looking into the large pot as Harry moved the spoon towards his mouth. He slurped in the hot fluid and licked his lips nodding, “It’s good. What is that?” 

“Cock A Leekie” 

Louis snorted loudly and pulled his hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips together, “What?” 

Harry glanced at him, stirring the soup, “It’s Scottish. Cock A Leekie soup.” 

“How are you saying that with such a straight face?” 

“Uh. Because I am? Oh, also we have Spotted Dick. I did think of just a simple cake. I love baking. But...” Harry trailed off, waving his hand in the air. 

“Well you wouldn’t want to go off the dick references, would you?” 

Harry looked over at him with wide eyes, “Oh my god. I honestly, Louis. Louis, I seriously had no idea I’d done that. Fuck.” 

Louis laughed, his eyes squinting as he smiled wide, “It’s fine. It’s fucking funny but, no it tastes wonderful.” 

Harry blushed and grabbed a few bowls before serving them up. They ate quietly, Harry standing in the kitchen and Louis sat at a barstool, facing him. They both finished Louis pushing his bowl away. 

“Have to say. It’ll be a bit fun to let me mate know I’ve had cock a leekie.” 

Harry laughed as he took Louis’ bowl and put it in the sink before putting the leftovers up and grabbing the bag of rubbish to take out, “Want to come with me? You don’t have to.” 

Louis got up and nodded, ignoring his shoes as Harry slipped on his own, a pair of slip on vans that had been by the bar. He followed Harry outside, taking the back door and through the garden. Louis stopped in Harry’s yard and looked up at the sky above him. The clouds that had lingered all day have cleared, leaving the sky lit with millions and millions of stars above them. Louis breathed out as he felt a hand rest on his forearm. 

“So many stars.” 

“Yeah, it’s something. So easy to just get a bit lost out here.” Harry was almost whispering. 

“Can we stay here? Just, just for like a moment, please?” Louis felt small and quiet. He felt Harry tug his hand, noticing he’d sat down. 

He joined him on the damp grass, laying back to look up at the sky above them. He watched as they twinkled, dancing colours above them. Little balls of gas that were far from little. Things that had existed for so long before them, that would exist for years after them. After humans existed, after they had all perished, the world above them two would continue burning bright. Louis wondered briefly if all the things above them out in the large span of the universe would also someday stop existing. The thought made his stomach twist uncomfortably. 

Louis closed his eyes, breathing in the cool night air, the humidity heavy around them as he opened his eyes once more. 

“My Mum passed.” Louis took a deep breath, exhaling it slowly. It wasn’t easy to say, wonders if it ever will be easy to say. He doubted that.0 Maybe you become accustomed to saying it, but that doesn’t lessen the difficulty in having to state, he continued on, “It was four months after you left.” He saw Harry sit up out of the corner of his eye. And even in the dark, he could tell he was frowning. 

“Louis…” Harry whispered. 

Louis shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on an orange glow in the sky, a nebula maybe. He couldn’t remember where some of them lingered above them. How different may the sky be from home and here? 

“I don’t know why I said that. I just...” He let his head lull to the side, finding Harry in the darkness. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to have a reason to speak.” 

“It’s part of why I am here. I mean, looking for you was the biggest part but. I needed to get away, you know? I just had to take a step back and be on my own for a bit and not have to think about life.” He felt Harry move closer, felt his hand on his stomach. 

“I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for your Mum, for the loss your family has had to deal with. I… my heart breaks for you. I wish I had known; I wish I had tried to find you, Louis...” 

Louis sat up, looking at Harry’s face, even in the dark he could see the frown and he sighed, that was not what he wanted. He never wanted to make the beautiful hybrid that was standing in front of him right now, frown. 

“Harry, right now. This right here, it’s good. And, I just want to lay at this moment, with you.” He leaned forward hesitantly and brushed his lips against Harry’s. 

He felt Harry exhale against his lips before closing the small gap between them, their lips pressing into each other in a swift, soft kiss. Louis closed his eyes, keeping his face close to Harry’s, keeping himself close to him as Harry’s tail brushed his hand. They both fell back on the grass, heads touching and a tail wrapping around Louis’ wrist. 

He could stay like this forever he thinks, just him and Harry and the world above them. 

“Louis… when you go home and you go out and you look up at the sky and see all these stars. I’ll be looking at them too.” Harry’s voice was slow and soft. 

Louis huffed a soft laugh out, “That is so corny.” 

“But it's so true… I… I am glad you're here now, and I am sorry I acted out at you. I missed you so much and, I never thought I would get to say that again. I could have-- hell I should have tried to find you, but none of that matters. You’re here now.” 

Louis hummed before he spoke, “I missed you, too. I had so many people around me but… I found myself just wanting you. Just a hug even, I know we don't know each other. But it felt right. Whatever it was.” 

“I know.” Was all Harry said in return, a soft purr drifting into the silence between them. 

They laid out beneath the stars for over an hour before Louis complained that his back was itching from the grass and they walked slowly back into the house, side by side with Harry’s tail wrapped around Louis’ wrist. Once back in the kitchen Harry moved towards Louis, kissing him. Actually, kissing him, slow and deep with a gentle hint of need buried within it. As quickly as it came, it ended and Louis frowned slightly once Harry pulled away. 

“You can have the guest room...” 

Louis sniffed, “To be honest. I was hoping to have your bed.” 

Harry met his eyes, one of his ears flicking slightly as his tail swayed behind him, “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Louis breathed out. “I mean, you've got that nice nest over there.” 

Louis chuckled when Harry pouted, “That nest is important. Don’t knock the nest.” 

“I believe you, it’s very important. But do I get to know why?” 

“Hmm? Maybe. For now, though, my bed is also important... and a bit on the empty side right now, so we should fix that. ‘M bit tired.” Harry tugged on Louis' hand. 

Louis smiled and followed him to the bedroom, both of them stripping down to their pants before crawling beneath the thin duvet. They laid together in the heavy silence of the dark room around them, a small chill in the air. For Louis, it was just on the right side of comfortable. He could hear the slow in and outs of Harry’s breathing, the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath. He slowly turned his head to look at Harry, finding his profile in the dark. He was facing the ceiling and Louis slowly turned towards him, moving closer. He nuzzled into him, his face buried in Harry’s neck. 

Harry took a slow breath, letting it out. Louis could hear it leave his lungs as he brushed his lips softly, gently across his neck. He slowly moved his hand down underneath the duvet, finding the warmth of Harry’s skin and pushing his fingers against it. Slowly, up towards his stomach and up to his chest, feeling the rise and fall of each breath. Louis’ lips danced lightly across Harry’s jaw, the faint coarse hair on his jawline from not shaving in a few days, scratched across Louis’s lips. He absolutely loved the feeling on his skin and wanted to feel all over. His hand roaming slowly over Harry’s chest, stopping to feel the small patch of chest hair in the middle of his chest. Louis pulled back and moved closer, his chest pressing into Harry’s side. Slowly Harry rolled over, finding Louis in the darkness and moved, pushing a leg between Louis’ legs. Harry’s thigh was pushing against his crotch, a light pressure. It didn’t feel sexual. It felt intimate and right. 

Louis brushed his lips over the arch of Harry’s nose, across his cheek and down to his chin, with barely-there touches as his hand roamed down towards his hip, digging his fingertips into the plump skin above his pants. He slowly moved his lips across Harry’s collar bones, a soft purr slowly began to echo in the quiet air around them. The only other sound was their breathing as Louis touched, and brushed light kisses across Harry’s skin, pulling a slow purr from deep inside Harry. He slowly moved Harry onto his back, moving to hover over him and leaned down, kissing softly across his chest from the right to the left and back to the center. He placed a line of kisses down to Harry’s navel and moved to the left, nipping at the skin on his hip before repeating it to the right hip. Louis dragged his tongue slowly up the middle of Harry’s chest towards his neck and before sucking softly, nipping into the flesh and pulling away. 

He leaned down and peppered kisses along Harry’s jawline from one side to the other before going down his chin and the expanse of his throat, he could hear Harry’s breathing picking up. He didn’t want to turn this sexual, not yet. He just wanted to touch and feel Harry. Make him feel wanted and needed without the whole getting each other off thing. Especially after the time apart that they had. It felt too soon; the time was not right. Just to touch him, feel him and make him purr and exhale heavy puffs of air? It felt right. 

After a few more moments of just letting himself wander his lips lightly over Harry’s bare chest and the occasional slow drag of a tongue across a nipple while his fingers danced along his thighs, Louis moved back up and placed a soft, subtle kiss on Harry’s dry lips. He let his lips linger, feeling the air they shared flow across his lips before he pulled back slightly, settling on his pillow and closing his eyes, letting sleep tug him away to the sound of purrs. 

  
**______________________**  


Louis awoke alone and glanced around the still dark room. He squinted his eyes a little before rubbing them. The window was backlit with a slight golden hue from the street light outside. It was comfortable. A small fan in the corner of the room filling the air with a soft flow of escalating air. A low hum to fill the silence. 

Louis slipped out of bed, checking the time on his cell, his train back home left in the early evening. He mentally did the math, eight hours. Eight hours to spend with Harry. Eight hours to absorb and pull in as much as he could. Because he had to go home, return to his siblings and his home, and his business. Go back to the reality of things. 

And Louis truly felt that convincing Harry to return was not going to be in the cards. Not right now at least, especially since they were not even in a relationship. It wouldn't be logical for either of them to uproot their lives. Louis has no idea what Harry may have in Killin outside what he has seen, who he may have here in his life. And to ask him to move back with Louis? That was a selfish act that Louis was not going to do. As much as he would entertain the thought of moving to Scotland of all places, he wasn’t going to even try and find out if that was on the table. He needed to go home and go back to his life, because he had a life that could not be uprooted, not now at least. He didn’t like this, not one bit. Because he had no idea when he would see Harry again though if he was following his gut instincts on this, which he feels right now he should. He had to go home. 

When Louis headed into the living area, he quickly found Harry curled up in his nest sound asleep. Louis walked over to him and kneeled down. He softly touched his fingers to Harry's cheek and brushed along his jaw, he smiled to himself because the feeling inside him was not something he wanted to be feeling. He didn’t want to look at this beautiful hybrid and feel his heart drop with admiration, need, want, and whatever good feeling may be lingering inside there. A light layer of scruff scratched Louis’ fingertips, he smiled as Harry sniffed in his sleep. 

Hesitantly, Louis nudged Harry gently to try and wake him. After a few tries, Harry sat up and glanced around, a small blush creeping across his cheeks as he remembered where he was. Louis smiled softly and ran a hand through Harry’s messed up hair. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head into Louis’ hand. 

“I woke up and you were gone,” Louis spoke softly, trailing his fingers down Harry’s jaw. 

“I am sorry, Louis. I...” Louis shook his head, interrupting Harry. 

“Don’t be sorry, Love. It’s fine, really, and you have no reason to apologize, Harry.” He held his hand out for Harry to take it. He smiled as Harry took it and he stood, pulling him up off the floor. 

“When do you leave?” Harry asked as he headed into the kitchen, long tail swaying behind him. 

Louis followed Harry into the small kitchen. He watched as he moved about putting away dishes that had been drying. The way his tail would sway or curl at the end when still. How it was like watching a whole other living creature move about. 

“Uhm… eight hours.” Louis cleared his throat, saying it made it feel too real. He wasn’t ready to leave. 

Harry nodded and walked over to Louis and put his hands on his waist, pulling him in. He slowly leaned in, brushing his lips across Louis’. Louis sighed and ran his hands down Harry’s arms, pressing his lips against Harry’s. The kiss was slow and hesitant between both of them with Louis’ hands squeezing Harry’s wrists at his waist. He wanted more, wanted to go deeper. But he pulled back instead and smiled at Harry when his eyes opened. His deep green eyes, wide and scanning Louis’ face. 

It was silent around them and Louis took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before he let it out. The light above the stove lit Harry’s face as he cupped it, bringing him in, this time pressing his lips with a force. He kissed Harry deeply, his tongue pushing across the seam of his lips, asking to be let in. Harry opened up with a sigh, digging his fingers into Louis’ sides. 

Louis pulled back and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. Hugging him tightly. His fingertips dug into Harry’s back. He thinks he may leave small bruises behind in place, may leave a part of him behind when he goes. He closes his eyes and sighs into Harry’s shoulder, the smell of his cologne and body wash filling his senses. And he swallows hard. This feels right, this feels like home, where he is supposed to be. 

Louis suspects that he may have found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, thinks that he may be falling harder by the moment. Falling deeper in love as he holds the hybrid in his arms and feels his purr from deep within his chest. Harry's tail curled around his waist, pulling them together at the hips. Louis bites his bottom lip and moves to pull away, Harry only grips his hold at his waist tighter, speaking into Louis’ neck. 

“I want to stay here, to stay like this.” He mumbled and Louis nodded, he wanted that also. He wanted to stay wrapped up in Harry forever. But that wasn't an option and he forced himself to pull back. 

He smiled at Harry and placed a quick kiss to his cheek, running his fingers over his tail, Harry smiled back before he turned away and went about making breakfast for them. He was humming a tune to himself as he moved about the small kitchen. Louis stood back, out of the way and smiled to himself as he watched Harry. 

As soon as the eggs hit the pan Louis was in Harry's space, crowding him into the pantry and kissing him hard. Harry gave back, parting his lips with a tilt of his head. His hands slid down, fingertips dipping into the back of Louis’ waistband. Louis pushed his body into Harry’s and sighed against his lips. 

Harry was the one to break the kiss, pulling back with a heavy content sigh as he pressed his forehead against Louis’, a small smile on his lips, “What was that for? I mean, not that I’m complaining” 

Louis hummed before wrapping his arms around Harry, “I just felt like it.” 

They stood there, kissing slowly, deeply for another moment. Caught up in a private bubble surrounded by the soft blue hue of the morning light filtering in through cracks in curtains halfway drawn. Another moment, another kiss passed before Louis stepped back, gently pushing Harry away and reminding him of the food on the burner before he went into the living area and sat on the sofa, stretching and yawning as his back popped. Harry brought him some tea a few moments later and sat down beside him, “Breakfast is almost ready.” 

Louis took the tea and smiled at him, blowing on the steaming liquid in the mug. He looked at the mug, carefully raising it up some and raised an eyebrow, “Uhm. Are those rabbits having an orgy?” 

“Leave the mug alone. It’s a good mug.” 

Louis snorted and took a cautious sip, nodding as he swallowed the hot liquid. 

“We should go fly a kite,” Harry spoke up, setting his own mug on the coffee table. 

Louis raised an eyebrow as he watched Harry thumb over the corner of the wooden coffee table, a part of it was missing. He was picking at the pieces of wood that would splinter out as he scratched it. His ears back and flat against his head. 

“Harry, are you… are you being shy?” Louis leaned forward and sat his own mug down, turning his body towards Harry and put a hand on his thigh. 

Harry’s tail immediately wrapped around Louis’ wrist and he nodded, not looking at Louis. 

“Babe, why?” 

“I get made fun of when I talk about it, but I love flying kites and today is supposed to be a nice day. I know a place that we can too and it’s beautiful.” He turned and looked at Louis and he was trying to not make any eye contact, his ears still back and flat on his head. 

“I’d love to, Harry. Please, don’t ever hold back with me because of what others said, okay?” He watched as Harry nodded slowly before finally looking him in the eyes. Louis smiled brightly and got a smile in return. 

After they ate Louis decided he should call Liam and check in on him and Emmi, his lovely cat. He missed her and her obnoxiousness. He smiled to himself as Liam answered and immediately went on a tangent about how she systematically knocked all of Liam’s cacti off the shelf by the window. He told Louis that he’s had to re-pot three of them and was sure that two may not be going to make it, but the one that he was most upset about was his cactus he named Jacky. Because the cactus was strong and took no shit from Emmi’s knocking it off or the time Louis forgot to give it water while Liam was out of town for a month, and then he proceeded to over water it. It still grew and grew, and now Jacky the cactus had to have a new pot and Liam was stressing over repotting a cactus because he didn’t want to mess up. 

Louis rolled his eyes at the wall he was staring at while he hummed in response before, he laughed, he missed Liam and the many cacti that he named. He mumbled a rest in peace for Az the tiny monster cactus that had a spider living on it. Louis liked that one because the spider annoyed Liam. Louis zoned out listening to Liam ramble on, and on and yawned. He glanced at the bathroom door, hearing the shower turn off, “Hey, Li, I got to go. Harry’s out of the shower and we have to leave soon.” 

Liam was talking over him about how he accidentally turned on Sesame Street and Emmi hissed every time he changed it. Louis laughed, she was a good cat. Good at annoying Liam when Louis wasn’t around to do so. 

“Alright, well sorry she’s a pain but she’s mine and you are to love her. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Louis didn’t allow Liam a chance to respond as he ended the call and watched Harry come in with a pair of black joggers on. 

“Everything alright?” He asked Louis and Louis nodded. 

“My cat’s driving Liam absolutely up the wall, and now he has to replant Jacky.” He was smiling as he tugged on his shoes and Harry chuckled, a slight look of confusion on his face. 

Harry took Louis to Breadalbane Park and when they got out into the field Harry had walked them to, Louis looked around at all the green around him. He took a deep breath, the air around him was cool and crisp. A small hint of rain to the smell, he closed his eyes, exhaling slowly before he opened them again. Louis scanned his eyes over the green field in front of him, he could hear children playing around them and saw some on swing sets in the distance. His eyes landed on the hills that formed into mountains, the different shades of greens rolling along them. It was overcast with a slight breeze and Louis wasn’t sure how flying a kite would go without much wind. 

When he voiced that to Harry, Harry had just smiled at him and began to put his kite together and untangled the rose coloured ribbons that were longer than Harry was in height. Louis was distracted, watching a few birds on a tree branch pecking at each other when he felt something bump into him. He looked over to see Harry smiling brightly, dimples popping. 

“Told you it would work.” He nodded toward the sky and Louis’ eyes followed the white string from Harry’s hands upward. It was a large triangular kite with black and grey colouring. It’s rose coloured tail ribbons twirling in the air as it flew up before turning sharply to the side and diving down quickly. 

He looked over at Harry who was beaming as he moved his hands, guiding the kite around. Louis moved behind Harry and sat his chin on his shoulder and smiled also. He felt Harry’s tail wrap around his waist, the end flicking against the small of his back. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and watched the kite swirling around in the sky above. The sound of the light breeze picking up through the trees and children laughing in the distance. Occasionally a distant rumble of thunder, but nothing either of them worried about for now. He could easily just stand here and watch Harry all day, he wouldn’t be against it. The smile on his face made his own face hurt, his dimples look larger than before and he kissed Harry’s cheek. A soft purr flits into the air around them and Louis laughs. 

“I love when you do that.” 

“Do what?” Harry started to tug the string back, winding it up to pull the kite back to him. 

“When you purr.” He took a step back as Harry moved to reach for his kite. 

“I only purr for you.” Harry tossed over his shoulder before he turned around and handed the kite and the spool with the string wrapped around it. 

Louis stared at the items and looked over at Harry. 

“Have you ever flown a kite before?” He questioned Louis and Louis shrugged. 

“Like once or twice.” 

“Ok so just, kind of...You know what, let me” He held his hands out and Louis snorted, handing the kite and spool back to him. 

Louis stood beside Harry as he showed him what to do, throwing the kite up and letting it pick up the air before he kept a steady grip on some string. Once the kite was in the air, Harry handed the spool over to Louis, “Now put one hand on the string and you can use it kind of like, to tug at it, hold it and make sure it doesn’t unroll out real quick. The wind is picking up so it gets feisty.” 

Louis laughed, and tugged at the string, smiling to himself when the kite did a loop, “Did you see that? It did a thing!” 

Louis heard Harry laugh beside him, he laughed too. He’d do anything to cause that sound over and over. 

They spent another hour, trading the kite off to each other before the wind got too strong, a storm in the distance promising rain was moving in quickly. On the way home, they stopped by a fish and chips shop to grab some food, when they exited the shop it began to spit down on them and Harry tripped when his sneaker slid off a step. Louis grabbed him by the arm and pulled him upright before he could hit the pavement. He tugged Harry to him and kissed him quickly, smiling. “We keep ending up in the rain.” 

Harry smiled and looked down at his shoes before he leaned in and placed a heavy kiss on Louis’ lips. They separated quickly after another lash of thunder startled them. 

Once back at home, Louis was picking at their shared order of chips, feeding Harry one occasionally. They ate on the sofa before moving to the bedroom and laying together with the storm surrounding them outside. Locking them in a bubble away from the world, it was perfect, Louis thought. This was the most amazing feeling he had felt in ages and he didn’t want to let it go. Louis and Harry laid there with the thunder and rain providing a soundtrack to their kisses and light touches, their bodies wrapped up in each other until they slowly fell asleep. 

** ______________________ **

Louis blinked a few times as he leaned up on his elbow, he felt Harry shift in bed next to him, the room was darkened by the heavy clouds outside. The soft hum from the fan oscillating in the corner, Louis laid back down and rolled onto his back. He stretched before looking over at Harry and sighed. He knew this was coming to an end. An end he wanted to never see. He was certain now, not that he was having doubts. But he knew he felt at home like this was where he belonged. And he was about to leave it. He swallowed a lump in his throat. 

Louis looked over to the bedside table, spotting his phone as thunder rumbled through the air. He tapped on the screen twice and the time appeared. He had two hours until he left. He had to go. He sat up and quietly got out of bed and began to get dressed, gathering his things. He grabbed a hoodie of Harry's that was on the floor by the closet door and tugged it on. 

He went around and made sure he had all his things ready even though he hadn't unpacked at Harry's it gave him something to do. While in the kitchen he spotted some paper and a pencil and grabbed a sheet. He knew this wasn't the best thing to do, knew that he should go into that bedroom and wake Harry up. This though, as selfish as it may be, was how he wanted to remember him. 

_Dearest Harry,_

_As I write_ _this,_ _you're asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I feel the incoming storm will do that. Stay warm and stay dry. Thank you for the time I had with you, Harry. Thank you for helping me to feel something that didn't bring an ache in my chest. Though it’s a bit funny I say that as now that I write this my heart aches._

_I just want to run back in there and wrap myself around you though… I feel this is the right thing to do. And, not just for myself, for both of us because we both have our own lives, our own jobs... But, let’s be honest with ourselves, it would be so selfish for either of us to ask the other to uproot their lives for a chance. A chance I want with all I have but, we need more time. And as much as this hurts me, I know in the end it will be worth it._

_I know that when the time is right, you will be mine and I will be yours. I found love. And I will not let it go completely. I'll come back for it someday. You and I have fleeting moments that I will cherish forever. I will see you again, Harry. I will be with you one day again and I promise you, no matter how long it takes, I will do it. If you’ll let me._

_Yours Always,_

_Louis Tomlinson x_

He added his address and phone number at the bottom, folding the paper up and writing Harry's name on it before he headed back to the bedroom. He laid the note on the pillow beside Harry and gently leaned on the bed and kissed his forehead. 

Harry stirred, rubbing his eyes as he tried to roll over. Louis stopped him with a quiet voice near his ear, “Go back to sleep, love. I'll be back.” 

Harry sniffed in his sleep and buried his face into the blankets and mumbled a soft okay. Louis gave him a moment, gave himself a moment and watched him. He etched the image to memory as he slowly moved off the bed. He spotted a shirt at the foot of the bed and he knew it was his., Louis grabbed it and tossed it on the bed before he turned and picked up his bag. Louis headed out of Harry's, making sure the door was locked behind him and began to walk down the street, rain spitting down on him as he pulled up an app to request a ride to the train station. 

He'd wanted a few moments to himself before his official trek home began, a few moments alone in Killin to allow himself to think over his time spent with Harry. Not just the last twenty-four hours but also the days he had spent at Louis’ place, too. 

When Louis finally arrived back home, after a long night on a train, he kicked his shoes off and locked the front door. He wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before he headed to his bedroom, stripping from his clothes as soon as he saw his bed. Louis grabbed his phone and charger from the pocket of his joggers, setting them on the bedside table. His phone was turned off so he didn't worry about the battery right now. He took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly before he finally climbed into bed, pulling the covers up over his head and then moving them back down under his chin. Louis took a deep breath and blinked, once, twice. Sleep settled over him like a thick fog. 

** ______________________ **

  
Harry stared at the note in his hand, he wanted to say he was not surprised. Yet, that was far from the truth. He didn’t expect Louis to leave like this. He expected something, what that was he wasn’t too sure. He just knows that it wasn’t this. Not waking up to a note and a shirt on his bed during a major storm. He didn’t ever expect to wake up alone. Harry crumbled the note in his hand and threw it on the bed before getting up and grabbing a zip-up hoodie off the closet door handle. He left, walking down to the pub, the rain heavily pouring down on him as he half jogs down the street. 

He isn’t surprised to find Niall sitting in a booth when he runs into the pub, water dripping into his eyes from his hair. He shrugs off his soaked hoodie and throws it into the booth, sliding in across from Niall. Niall glanced up at him from his phone and blinks. 

“Well, don’t you look peachy. What’s up, mate?” Niall asked as he put his phone down and pushed it aside. 

“He left,” Harry mumbled wiping his face with a napkin and tossing it down onto the wooden table top. 

Niall nodded, trying to understand why Harry was sitting across from him looking like a wet dog, err cat. “Alright, I am sorry? Who left?”  
  
“Louis, the guy I stayed with last year. He came here and, we spent like the day together after I was an asshole. He left.” 

“Did you not know he was going to leave? Was it like wham bam thank you, ma’am?” Niall dodged a wet napkin and sighed, “H, I am trying but you’re not exactly telling me much. I had no idea someone was with you.” 

“Okay. Like...” Harry sighed and laid his head down on the countertop. “He came here, and I think it was to find me, though, I am not too sure. I was an ass. He was the customer I snapped at him at the shop. He stayed with me overnight and… No, it wasn’t, there was no sex. Still, it was one of the best days ever. I felt so much and cared so much and, he just left me a note.” He sat up and sniffed, wiping the water off his cheeks, maybe tears, he wasn’t sure if he was still that soaked or if he may actually be tearing up. He looked at Niall who nodded and handed him more napkins. 

Harry took that as his cue to continue. “I knew he was leaving today and we hung out and when we got home, we went and laid down, we both ended up falling asleep. I slept away the rest of my time with him. He left me a note and didn’t even wake me, Ni... Why couldn’t he fucking wake me? At least tell me to my face?” 

“Look, I don’t know the lad. I didn’t even know any of this was going on, but maybe it was hard for him to leave? If he really came to fuckin’ Killin to find you after however long--”  
  
“A year.” Harry interrupted. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “A year, if he came after a year, maybe it was really hard for him to leave also. I mean, yeah, it seems like a dickish thing to do. At least he left a note, though. Was it bad? The note?” 

Harry shook his head as he slouched down in the booth, running his fingers through the wet fur of his tail. “No, it was sweet. He said he would see me again and he felt it would be selfish if one of us asked the other to move their lives around.” 

“Harry, that is… I mean to admit that, that means he is putting thought into this. He’s right, it would be selfish for you to ask him for that. Or for him to ask you, whichever way, he’s right.” 

“I know he is, I just wish I could have seen him leave.” 

“Would that really have been any easier? The last thing from him is him walking out the door?” Niall leaned forward and put a hand out on top of the table, palm up. 

Harry put his hand in Niall’s smiling a bit, “No, It would still hurt. Why does it hurt?” 

“I don’t know much and I am not sure but, I think because you fell in love, H.” 

Harry bit the inside of his bottom lip as he blinked, tears spilling over, rolling down his cheeks. He felt Niall squeeze his hand, his thumb rubbing over the top of it before he let go. Harry pulled his hand away and wiped his cheeks, he felt like a proper fool, crying in the pub like this. He looked down at his tail, tugging at the damp fur when he felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a tight hug. Harry quickly buried his face into Niall’s shoulder and sniffed. He didn't like this. He didn’t like how much it was hurting him to not have Louis around. He knows he was right and it would have been selfish, nonetheless, he wanted to be selfish. He wanted Louis back. 

After the storm passed, they decided to leave the pub. Niall told Harry that he would walk him home after Harry had refused to spend money on a ride because he didn’t live that far from the pub. A few blocks at most. Niall got a ride to pick him up at Harry’s and walked him home instead. The rain had let up and by the time they parted Niall’s hair was slightly damp. 

Harry was now laying in a nest on the floor in the living area. He came home and dumped every throw blanket he had onto the floor with pillows and was now curled up in them, a large circle of comfort to him. The shirt Louis had left was sitting over his eyes. He could still smell Louis’s cologne that barely lingered. 

He was curled up, letting his thoughts run through his head. Letting the memories of the last twenty-four hours play on repeat. The memory of the soft touches, gentle kisses and just everything that had happened. Every thought that passed through his mind was a tug at his heart and Harry sighed heavily before rolling over onto his back, the shirt sliding off his face. He blinked into the darkness, listening to the soft patter of light rain hitting against his window as it started up again and he let it slowly pull him into sleep. 

  
**______________________**  


  


Harry started back at work after calling in sick for a week to let himself just exist and sleep whenever he wanted. He quickly got into the habit of existing on autopilot, because he was missing Louis and life had to go on. He just had to push himself to do the things he was supposed to and to let go. He’d wake up, go to work, and then go home. It was his new routine and before he knew it a month had passed. He was going home at night, eating dinner and then going to bed or, more often than not he would curl up in his nest on the floor with Louis’ shirt. The scent of it slowly being overdone with Harry’s. He’d go to sleep only to repeat everything the next day. He’d shut Niall out and declined any offer to hang out, even at his own place with a movie, which would have been a safe thing to do as Harry could get away with not even talking. He was unhappy with how his life was now that he was alone and one day, he expressed this to Niall. 

“You have me though.” He’d stated, sounding hurt and Harry hugged him. 

Harry has not texted Louis, let alone calling him. He didn’t know what to say, he was scared and every time he thought about it his thoughts turned negative and he talked himself out of it. He tried convincing himself that Louis didn’t want anything from him. He would put it off and repeat the negative thoughts and eventually the days turned into a week and that became a month and by the time Harry realised how much time had passed, he felt it was too late to reach out to Louis and hated himself for it. He felt like he let Louis slip away and it wasn’t even intentional. Now he felt it wouldn’t matter. Why would Louis even talk to him after a month of silence? He felt bad because on one hand he basically brought this part on himself. He hurt Niall’s feelings because he was right, he had him. 

Niall was his best friend who would do anything if Harry asked. They were a team, the two of them. And he’d shut him out and pushed him away. All for a guy who he didn’t even try to contact. 

Harry got up and called Niall, staring at the phone, waiting for him to answer. It went to voicemail and he sighed and opened up his last text from Niall. Niall had been sending him puns to try and cheer him up. Harry never even read them. He smiled to himself and began a text. 

_Niall, I am sorry. I know that is not enough because I was a real asshole to you. I know I have you and I always will and my feelings for a guy should never come between us. I just miss him and I felt something with him that I had never felt before. It was something I never thought that I would be able to feel like a hybrid. I felt wanted and needed. He made me feel special and I have blown it all away, letting sadness be the leader in things. I should have texted him, tried to carry some relationship even if it was long distance and I kept putting it off and kept letting myself go deeper into whatever this is. I am sorry, so fucking sorry, Niall. I need you just as much as anyone else. Call me, please? x_

Harry got up and went to his dresser, opening a box and taking out the crumpled paper that had been folded up and stuffed away. He thumbed in Louis’ number and swallowed. 

_Hey Louis, It’s Harry. I am sorry I haven’t texted you or called you. I thought about calling you but figured this way you could have a choice in talking to me. I hope you do want to. I miss you and I am sorry. Xx_

He hit send and stared at his phone, hoping it would ring. Instead after a few minutes, he got a text back and it said that he had the wrong number. He double checked what was written and what he had put in and the numbers matched. Another text came in and the person told Harry he’d just gotten the number a week ago. Harry threw his phone down and pulled the duvet back before he crawled beneath it and pulled it up over his head. He curled up into a ball and closed his eyes tightly. He’d thrown it all away. He had no one to blame but himself, once again. 

** ______________________ **

  


Louis was currently sitting on his living room floor attempting to pick up the scattered pieces of weed that had been knocked off while he was smoking. Emmi had run through and jumped up on his coffee table, sending his tupperware dish to the floor. He was not in any way, shape or form going to vacuum his marijuana up. Emmi - the cat at fault, was sitting on the sofa staring at him, he glared at her and she mewed, licking her dainty paw. 

“How could you do this? Do you know how much I paid for that? That was a month’s supply, that was expensive. Why did I fucking let Liam buy me this stupid rug? Going to be smoking cat hair. 

He heard a knock at the door and shouted a quick, ‘come in’ before going back to picking up every little piece he could. 

“Hey” Liam shouted as he came in and stopped, looking over at Louis on the floor. “Do I want to ask what you’re doing?” 

“Ask Emmi,” Louis mumbled, standing up to dust his hands off and arched his back. 

“But Louis, she’s a sweet and innocent little purr baby.” Liam mocked, having heard Louis tell him the same thing multiple times. 

Louis shot a glare at Liam before he picked up the bowl and put the lid back on it. “I just spent over an hour picking up every little piece I could. Now I have to vacuum the rug and I am pretty sure there’s more down there.” 

Liam sat down on the sofa, and watched Louis, “Jacky is thriving. I was worried because she started to look like she wasn’t going to handle the re-potting.” 

“That’s great, Li. It’s a lovely pot. I know she’s the oldest cactus you have.” 

“You gave me that cactus,” Liam said, watching as Emmi followed Louis into the kitchen. 

Louis stuffed the tupperware bowl in the cabinet above his sink and turned around and leaned against the sink. His arms crossed, as he looked down at his feet. 

“I think I am going to go to Scotland.” His voice was quiet. He wondered if Liam even heard him. However, Liam appearing in the kitchen told him he had. 

“It’s been a month, Louis. Maybe he just wasn’t feeling it.” He leaned on the counter, running his hand over Emmi’s back as she walked around, bumping against him. 

“I know. But the fact is, this wasn’t how it was supposed to fucking go. You didn’t see us and--” 

“And maybe this wasn’t supposed to happen at all, Louis. Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Life doesn’t always happen the way we want it and sometimes the truth is ugly.” Liam sighed and stood up, looking over at Louis. “Sometimes, the truth hurts. It’s been a month. Don’t go chasing someone who doesn't want you.” 

Louis picked up Emmi and headed to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him as he gently tossed Emmi onto the bed and crawled into it. She walked across him and bumped her tiny head against his face. Louis smiled weakly at her and closed his eyes. 

Louis didn’t buy into anything Liam had said. He knows it would be stupid to go to Scotland again and try and look for Harry. Especially when he left it all in his hands and nothing came of it. He felt like this was a cycle he couldn’t break. It felt repetitive. 

Louis woke up the next morning, mentally telling himself to let go of Harry and to move on. If he hadn’t called him by now, maybe Liam was right. Maybe Harry didn't fully feel the same. Louis believed Harry did care, but maybe it wasn’t to the extent that Louis did. He made a promise as he stared at his reflection. He was going to let go of Harry and move on. He knew it wasn’t so simple but he also knew that for himself it had to be done. He couldn’t keep chasing something that wasn’t there. He owed it to himself to find someone who felt the same as he did and he would find them someday. Until then he would try to just enjoy life. 

A couple of weeks have passed and Louis has gone on three dates with a guy he’d met when the engine on one of his boats went out. He’d called up for a mechanic to come and have a look at it and that was it. And Louis was actually enjoying the guy’s company, he was handsome and funny, always complimenting Louis and asking how his day was. It was great, he thought, one night as they sat on his sofa. It really did feel right and he was actually happy. He could see this relationship going farther and he was getting butterflies at the thought of taking it to another level. 

He flicked his fringe out of his face and smiled at the man, watching as he sipped his wine and finished telling Louis about a meeting he’d had. It carried the promise of a promotion, and Louis was so happy for him. Things were looking up for Louis and he couldn't be more excited. 

He smiled at the man, Roman, and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and using his thumb to wipe some wine away that had lingered from when he took a sip. Yeah, he thought, maybe Harry wasn’t how his life was supposed to go. He wasn’t fully happy with the thought of never seeing Harry again. But having a guy in his life was helping to be a good distraction. He’d eventually get over Harry, he had to, right? He could do this; life would go on and he’d be fine. 

** ______________________ **

  
“What the fuck, Harry? You are absolutely batshit.” Niall tossed a pile of laundry on the floor. He was glaring at Harry who’s back was to him. 

Of all the things he ever expected, having Harry tell him he was going to find Louis was never something he thought would be on that list. 

“You’re fucking stupid, mate. You can’t fucking go after him after what… how many months? You made your bloody bed, now lie in it.” 

He loved Harry; he really did. He was his best friend and like a brother to him but this, this was just insane and he couldn’t stand by and let it happen. He also knew he couldn’t stop it from happening. He wasn’t sure what to do besides yell and be loud. Niall knew that wasn’t going to fix anything either. He sighed and stormed out of Harry’s bedroom. 

Harry turned around and faced Zayn who was still standing there. He didn’t look at all amused. Harry was being absolutely stupid. He knows but he couldn’t move on. He tried, he’d dated a guy for a month and when the time came to move it to the next level, every time he kissed Harry’s skin or touched him all he could do was think back to Louis. 

“I am going to side with Niall on this one. This is stupid as fuck, man. Let it go.” Zayn spoke. 

“I tried though, I tried so hard to let him go. I did all this. I let him slip away and… and I know I fucked it up but I have to tell him this wasn’t what I meant to do. I froze up and I just…. I have to do this.” He sat down on his bed, tugging at bits of his fur. 

He felt Zayn come closer and pull his hand from his tail, “Don’t do that. I know this hurt, babe. It’s not easy to get over love. Especially when you let it go on your own. I know more than you even know.” 

Harry looked up at Zayn and frowned, “How?” 

Zayn sat down beside Harry and laid his head on his shoulder, “I met a guy in England one night when I was visiting family. We spent an incredible week together and I left with his number in my phone and his heart in my pocket. I never contacted him once I got home because, once I got home I had myself and my thoughts and,” He took a deep breath and sat up, looking at Harry, “And, I’d convinced myself it didn’t mean anything at all and he never cared even though he told me he fell in love with me. I told myself it was a lie. I deleted him and blocked him, I shut him out and to this day, I still think of him. I can still see his face and hear his voice and I miss it every day.” 

“So why are you stopping me?” Harry asked, reaching over for Zayn’s tail and brushing it with his fingers. 

“I’m not. You’ll never know if you don’t find out and to be honest. If I could, I’d go back with you and find mine” 

“So come with me, Z” Harry started to braid the end of Zayn’s tail, watching his fingers in the silky black fur. 

“Not the same, babes. It’s been three or so years now. Pretty sure he’s moved on.” He spoke quietly as he watched Harry. 

Harry looked up at Zayn, a dimple showing as he smiled at him, he was another one of his best friends. Niall and Zayn meant the world to Harry and he really doesn’t know what he’d do without them. He had a different relationship with Zayn than he did with Niall. Zayn tended to relate to Harry on a level Niall didn’t. Niall tends to be the one with the logic when Harry failed to accept it. 

“You won’t know if you don’t ever find out. Would you rather continue to wonder what if or would you like closure? I mean, I am not expecting you to just go find your person, especially after that long but… if you can relate at all, come with me. Be my support.” Harry asked, laying his head on Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Oh for fuck's sake. Guess we’re going to fucking England.” Niall spoke from the doorway, startling the two of them.  


**______________________**

  
Louis smiled at Roman as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He smiled at him, laughing at the story he was telling. It was going good, great even. It wasn’t a perfect relationship. It worked though, it flowed right and things were going really well. Louis just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. As good as things were, it felt off sometimes. Especially when it got intimate, he’d kept things from going farther because he tried it once and it didn’t feel right. He told Roman he wanted to wait and he’d agreed that it would be fine and for Louis to take his time. Louis wondered if he ever would want to because anytime things got heavy and heated his stomach would turn and he’d practically flee the room. 

So while things with Roman were going good, the more Louis thought about it, he wondered if it was the truth. Maybe he was just a filler until someone else came along. Roman ended up staying the night, which was something he did on the weekends lately. It was easy and a simple act. There was never anything major behind it. It was easy to have dinner, watch some television before they head off to bed. It felt simple and repetitive all at the same time. The more Louis thought about his relationship with Roman and he broke it down, the more he felt like it was just a really close feeling. 

Louis sighed and rolled over, Roman was sound asleep next to him with one hand behind his head and the other on Louis’ chest. He falls into these little habits of replaying things in his mind. With Harry, it was when they first met and he would continuously remind himself that it was temporary. With Roman now, it’s analyzing everything. Instead of just accepting this relationship, Louis was analyzing it over and over. He forced himself to go to sleep, pushing all the thoughts into the back of his mind. 

**______________________**

“Liam! What are you doing? How are you doing?” He grabbed Liam as he walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. Liam hugged back before nodding. 

“Good. I just saw you an hour ago… exactly how many drinks have you had?” He asked as he tossed a wave to Roman who was sitting beside Louis at the bar. 

Louis just shrugged and sat back down on the barstool, narrowly missing it. “Great, great. How’s everything? Great.” He turned away and waved down the bartender. 

“Water” Louis heard Roman say before he could order another shot, he frowned turning his entire body towards him. 

“I hope that was for you.” He stated, blinking at him. 

“You’ve had four shots and two pints. It’s still early, you need to slow down.” Roman stated, putting a hand on Louis’ thigh. 

“Need to- You need to mind your place, you’re not my keeper.” He turned away and stood up quickly, stumbling as he did.  
  
Liam tried to grab his arm and he shook him off before he went over to an empty booth and sat down, he didn’t feel like being out, he felt like sulking and he felt like doing it in private. Drunk Louis had a mind of his own and that was to sulk in a booth alone. He glanced over, seeing Liam leaning in and talking to Roman, his lips practically on his ear. Louis snorted and started to shred napkins on the top of the booth into a pile. An hour or so had passed and Louis was out of napkins. He sighed and looked over at the bar where he spotted Liam and Roman still engrossed in a conversation like they were in their own little bubble.  
  
And it didn’t bother Louis, He frowned because he felt like something like that should bother him and yet, nothing. No twitch of any type of emotion. He sighed and got up, leaving the packed pub and stumbled home. As soon as he got into his place and to his bed, he fell on to it face first with a groan. The entire planet was spinning heavily around him and his stomach was going in an entirely different direction. He needed to go to sleep and then wake up and he figures he should rethink some things, like Roman and him, Harry and him or the lack of. Overall, he felt he needed to rethink a large portion of his life and not when he felt like throwing up.  
  


**********************

  


It was a beautiful day if Louis was being honest. He was being honest. It was amazing and bright, almost too bright. He’d glared at the sun on his way to the small cafe a couple of blocks from his place. He’d decided to walk and was already halfway there when he realised he’d left his sunglasses at home. He’d pushed the sleeves of his thin jumper up to his elbows as he neared the patio of the cafe, spotting the long dark hair of his sister who he was meeting. He stopped for a moment and watched her. She was on her phone with a straw between her lips. 

Her face showed expressions he couldn’t decipher from the distance he was at but he smiled to himself. He hadn’t seen any of his sisters in a while. When Fizzy called and asked him to lunch he agreed, despite feeling hungover. He needed to get out and get some fresh air anyways. 

The sun was high in the sky above them as Louis and his sister sat midway through lunch. He kept squinting, cursing that he had forgotten his sunglasses when he left the house. The sun was currently reflecting off a car parked down the street in front of him. Louis laughed, his head tilting back with his hand on his stomach. His knee bumped the outdoor table and he laughed harder. “What a proper wanker, that one!” 

“I know! I got the hell out of there.” Fizzy responded, laughing along with Louis. 

Louis wipes his eye and grabbed a few napkins off the holder to wipe up the sloshed pint, “I am glad you did. Raised you right, didn’t I?” 

She smiled at him, “You did. Not even going to fight you on that. That was all you coming out.” 

Louis scanned his little sister’s face, smiling softly. He was so proud of her; how independent she had become and how beautiful she was. Not just physically, but internally. She was the kindest person, like all his sisters. His Mum knew how to raise her kids and he was so blessed and so proud to be the big brother in the Tomlinson clan. He loved that he could call any of them up and just have a chat. Even the teen twins, Daisy and Phoebe. He’d call them just to chat away and it was like talking to a friend. Sometimes a demanding high-pitched voiced friend who insisted on knowing every little detail about his love life. “We just want you to be happy” they’d exclaimed in heavy defence. 

“So.” She started, one eyebrow raised and he smiled once more. 

“Yes?” He asked her as he took a sip of his tea. 

“Why did you skip off to Scotland?” 

Louis sighed, There it was, he knew this was coming and he hadn’t told any of his sisters about it. But Liam had after he had ghosted for a week upon his return. 

“I met a guy last year. He stayed with me during one of those heavy storms we had for a few days. I went to see him” He turned and poked at the half-eaten chicken and pesto panini on his plate. He looked over at her, her long brown hair now twisted into a sloppy bun. She was smiling at him, waiting for him to continue. So, he did, he told her everything, even things he didn’t tell Liam. Because he had to just talk. Despite currently dating Roman, he still carried feelings for Harry and he had to get it out. Liam felt Harry just was not into Louis, but Louis couldn’t handle that. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was stubborn or what, but he felt like Liam was wrong. And he wasn’t exactly happy with Roman. He enjoyed his company, as a friend. That was all it was to him and each day that passed with Roman made him realise it even more. 

His sister smiled after he finished telling her everything and stood up to reach across the small round table between them and slap Louis across his head. He frowned at her, “What was that for?” 

“You’re an idiot. That guy likes you, like proper likes you and I think he got scared. You left it all up to him, that’s a lot, Lou. Especially for a hybrid? He was nesting, and you left it all on his shoulders. Males rarely nest, and when they do, it’s because they are lonely or are in a deep relationship and the instinct kicks in.” Fizzy took a sip of her tea, keeping her eyes locked on Louis over the brim of the mug. 

“Male hybrids can nest from instinct? But he had a nest before I came and was nesting when I was there.” 

She shrugged, tugging pasta with her fork. “Louis, he was lonely. I don’t know if he nested while you were with him out of instinct or loneliness. But he obviously was lonely at one point. Yes, they can nest from instinct. It’s such a taboo thing for males that many suppress it and ignore it. Which is a whole load of shit if you ask me.” 

“So maybe it isn’t me. Because Harry nested while I was there.” He pushed his plate away and leaned onto the table with his arms crossed. 

“He. Oh my god, Louis. Soft touches and a few kisses don’t fix being lonely. It takes more, it takes a relationship and even then, it takes a partner showing you how much they care for you. He can be lonely and want you there. His nest was his comfort, I am not him or a male hybrid. I am not even a hybrid and I can’t speak for him. I can only speak from what I have learned from dating a hybrid and in my studies.” 

“But what am I supposed to do now? We can focus and go around and around about the nest but it doesn’t fix anything. He was lonely, got it. I left it all on him, got it. I fucked up, I got it.” 

Fizzy stood up and dragged her chair around to Louis’ side of the table and sat back down, she smiled at him. “You’re an idiot, Lou. I’m not saying go back to Scotland or anything, but maybe you can find another way to reach out to him? At least let him know you do still want to chat. He let you know the nest was there, he only tried to hide it once. He was okay with you knowing and he let his guard down. You never see Lottie’s nests, and I know that you’ve dated other hybrids, how many did you see with a nest? And I know you dated a female too, so you can’t even say anything there. You two dated for three years.” 

Louis shrugged as he leaned back in the metal chair, looking over at the couple across the street. “None.” They were both hybrids, their tails wrapped around each other as they walked. 

“Because nests are private. They are only for the hybrid and they only let their partner see them because they typically are meant for having babies. It’s a private and intimate feeling to them sometimes.” Louis nodded at her before he leaned over and hugged her. 

“What about Roman though?” He asked her when he pulled back. 

“What about him? You’re not happy right?” She asked him as she stole a sip of his tea. Louis was sure it was cold by now. 

“I’m not, it’s not - well no it is him. It’s him because he isn’t Harry. I have fun with him and it’s great to get out and do something with someone that is different, but when he tries to get…. I just can’t with him. I can’t be with him.” Louis sighed looking at his hands in his lap. He picked at a piece of skin by his thumbnail. 

“I think you know what you should do.” 

He nodded, nothing else needed to be said. She was right, he knew what he had to do and he wasn’t thrilled about it. But it wasn’t fair on Roman or himself to keep the relationship going. 

He leaned over and placed a kiss on his little sister’s cheek, she turned and smiled at him. 

  


**********************

  


“Liam, please. You aren’t even listening to me. You literally keep fucking interrupting me or blowing me off.” Liam heard a thud as Louis tossed his remote down. Louis had paused the movie they were watching, Liam sighed. 

“No, Louis I am listening and I am hearing the same shit. Harry fucking ghosted you and you’re still hung up on him. You have Roman, take what you have to get over Harry.” Liam dropped his leg off the couch from beneath his thigh and took a deep breath. 

“So, use Roman until I get over Harry? That’s a bit fucked, mate.” Louis shook his head, a not to subtle snort following his words. 

Sometimes a rebound is okay. No one gets hurt, have some fun and you get over someone else.” Liam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before he shook his head. “Louis, you’re going to get hurt. You can’t go back to Scotland and chase some tail who doesn’t want you. I think the lack of communication is enough of a hint to tell you it was obviously one-sided.” Liam leaned forward and grabbed his own beer. 

He’d come over to watch a movie with Louis and midway through Louis had told him that he had met up with his sister for lunch and told her about Harry and his trip and it immediately escalated. Liam didn’t think to have the discussion was even worth Louis’ breath anymore. He felt strongly about this while Louis couldn’t understand why. 

Liam, rebounds aren’t ok and Harry was nesting. I woke up and he’d been in his nest. He didn’t shy away from that nest either. Do you know how big of a deal that is?” 

Liam sighed, reaching into the small cooler that Louis had brought in with some beers in it so they didn’t have to get up during the movie, he grabbed another one and opened before nodding. “I do Louis.” 

Liam wasn’t stupid, he knew that especially with male hybrids, having a nest and letting someone who wasn’t their partner see it, that was a huge deal. Hybrid’s made nests for comfort and security, some females make them when pregnant. It’s safe and for them and them alone and the only ones they let know of the nest are their partners who they have huge trust in. And Liam is very aware of this because he’s been there. But what Louis doesn’t know won’t hurt him. He doesn’t want to watch Louis get hurt over and over and he feels that is exactly where this is headed. 

He looked over, looking at Louis who nodded and took a deep breath, “I love him.” 

Liam moved over and tugged Louis into a hug, “He showed you a side of him no one ever has. He made you feel something deep and I know that. I am sorry that you fell for him.” 

Louis pulled away, “I am breaking up with Roman and I need to figure out how to contact Harry.” He held a hand up stopping Liam from speaking, “I really don't care what you have to say. I love you, Liam, but I put this all on a hybrid’s shoulders. It’s still a shit society for them and that was wrong of me to do. I shouldn’t have ever left it up to him to contact me.” 

“I just don’t know what you expect to happen again? I feel if he really cared he-” 

“Liam. He was fucking nesting in front of me, he got out of bed in the middle of the night and got in his nest, he fucking woke up and it was normal. That was not a nest of loneliness. He had feelings for me and I know it.” Louis stood up and stuck his feet in his shoes. 

Liam sighed as he watched Louis grabbing his keys and phone and shoving them in his pockets. He was overprotective but he cared and only wanted the best for Louis. He’d been so hurt this past year, he didn’t deserve anymore in any form. 

“I have to go. You can see yourself out, yeah?” He turned and opened the door, slamming it shut behind him. Liam sighed and took a drink of his beer before leaning back into the sofa and closing his eyes. 

He pulled his phone from the pocket of his red joggers and thumbed through the contacts and sighing before closing them again. His first instinct was to try and text Louis and explain. But he wasn’t going to. He was going to let Louis go and get his frustration out. He’s been in his place and he knows how confusing it was to think something may have been there. To feel as if you saw all the giant arrows pointing to hearts and happy ever after's and to find them being nothing but broken promises. He got it...he really did.  
  
He just wanted what was best for Louis and he didn’t know how to go about having that happen. 

** ______________________ **

Louis sat down on his normal bar stool at the pub and tossed his smokes and lighter on to the peeling countertop of the bar and sighed as he lit one, inhaling heavily. Music was loud, the bass thumping through his body and he closed his eyes, absorbing the feel of the music and the nicotine in his system. 

“What’s up, Hun?” A female voice hollered as she leaned over the bar. 

“Guy trouble.” He spoke with a wave of his hand, turning his head to the side to exhale smoke. She smiled and nodded and pulled out a shot glass. 

“Well, this is on the house, Louis.” She smiled again before grabbing him a pint and going back to another customer. 

Louis took the shot and shot it back closing his eyes as it burned going down his throat and he sighed again before he took a sip of his pint. He slowly turned the glass in his hand watching the amber liquid move. He pushed the shot glass away, tilting his head from side to side, pulling a small pop from his neck. He took a sip from his beer and narrowed his eyes at the glass. He hated having to make choices, he wanted life to be simple and be able to just go with the flow. 

  
**______________________**  


“So here we are, lads. Now what?” Niall questioned. He sat down on the bed, Harry watching him as he combed out his tail. 

They arrived two days ago and spent one day just resting and the other just wandering around town. It had been a while since any of them had been back here and it was nice to play tourist so to speak. 

“I hadn’t thought that far ahead if M’ a bit honest. I still can’t believe I am here.” He ran his fingers through the long fur of his tail, he had a few small braids in it and he smiled to himself. 

“Well, you know where about he lives, yeah? Just go.” Zayn’s voice spoke up and Harry snorted. 

“How long has it been since I saw Louis? Because just showing up on his porch doesn’t seem like the best idea, Z.” 

“We can just go where he works? Maybe Niall and I could go, check it out and such?” Zayn offered. Harry hummed as he looked over at him. 

“Yeah, maybe that could work.” Harry exhaled heavily and watched as Niall stood up. 

“Alright, so, where does this bloke work?” 

Harry stood up and went to the small table by the television in the hotel room and grabbed the pen and paper. He scribbled the directions to the beach and Louis and Liam’s shop. He didn’t know the exact location but he knew how to get there. He almost felt bad that he could take them right to it from memory. He handed the paper to Niall and Niall looked at it and raised an eyebrow before he nodded. 

“Yeah, alright. Thanks for the key smash on paper.” Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Zayn snort. 

“We’ll be back in a bit, just take a nap or something.” Niall waved at Harry as he and Zayn left. 

Harry sighed and sat down on his bed, running his hand over the throw blanket he brought from home. He didn’t know what to do for now, how long they may be. He realised that maybe they should have talked about this before they left. What would they say? What if Louis wasn’t there? What if he stopped working there and moved to Morocco? Harry groaned, flopping back on to the be, he pulled the corner of the throw as he rolled, cocooning himself in it and closed his eyes. This was a bad idea. 

  
**______________________**  


  
Zayn walked ahead of Niall, stomping through the sand in jeans and a shirt with his shoes untied. Niall was trying to keep up but failing heavily. Zayn was on a mission and had told Niall to just shut up on their way over. The driver of the Uber was unamused by the directions before he finally asked if they were looking for Life’s a Beach. Niall had snorted loudly before Zayn responded, shooting him a glare. 

They approached a white house with blue trim, a large blue wooden sign on the arch above the door that read Life’s a Beach above it. Zayn glanced over at Niall and shook his head before they both headed inside. There was a small bell on the counter with a tiny sign, “Ring to let _minnow_ if you need anything.” 

“No wonder he fell for this lad.” Niall laughed as he pointed at the sign. 

Zayn laughed quietly flipping open a small folder that had information in it. They had a few different sized boats for different sized groups. Each boat had a name and he rolled his eyes at the continuation of puns. 

Niall slammed his hand down on the bell and Zayn shot him a glare, “Excuse you? I wasn’t ready?” 

Niall shrugged in response, a voice behind a beaded curtain with a large octopus on it responded, “Be out in just a moment.” 

“ _Whale_ , hello there! Name’s Liam, what can I do for you?” A cheerful voice greeted the two of them, startling Zayn. He blinked before pulling on a smile. 

“Uhh. I... was told about this place? I was curious what it was?” Zayn glanced over at Niall, frowning at him. What was he doing? 

Zayn spoke up this time, still staring at Niall, “I think he means that we had been told that we should come and check you guys out.” 

Liam smiled brightly at him, “ _Shell yeah_!” He pulled the folder Zayn had been looking at towards him, opening it back up and tapping on a picture, “We give little coastal tours. Well, mostly we just take those who want to be out on the ocean, well out onto the ocean. Not much to tour to be a bit honest but--” 

“Li, really? That’s what you do to sell this? No wonder no one comes by.” Zayn’s eyes dragged over to the new addition who was standing next to Liam now. His bright blue eyes met Niall’s and he smiled and held his hand out.  
“Louis, what brings you in?” He smiled and Zayn smiled back, shaking his hand. 

“I really don’t know. I’ve been here maybe once in my life and I am back with a few mates and had heard about this place.” Zayn’s tail swayed behind him and he quickly shot a glance at Niall who was just standing there, blinking at them. 

“It’s pretty much what Liam had said, to be honest. You book a time, and a boat depending party size and we take you out, around the coast. It takes sixty-five and ninety minutes roughly, depending on what you picked.” 

“What is the difference?” Zayn asked, looking over the times and pointing to one when he spoke. 

“Well, the longer one is farther out, costs a bit more. Also, it costs depending on boat size, and per person. So, how many are in your party?” 

Zayn froze for a moment before he cleared his throat, “Three. I don’t know if it is going to be just us two or if the other would come out at all.” 

“Well if it was just you, we could work something out. If it was two of you, it is thirty-three for the smaller boat and forty-five for the larger. Per person. If you wanted the larger boat and the longer tour it would be seventy.” He smiled at Zayn, Liam retreating back behind the beaded curtain. 

“Alright. I will let them know.” Zayn smiled back and leaned on the counter. 

Louis tugged a card off a little display and handed it to Niall, “Give us a ring if you have any questions. We’re open till five, then have a sunset tour and are closed till morning. We open at six.” 

Zayn’s eyes widened and he smiled, “You do sunset tours? Do you both go?” 

Louis nodded, “It depends on the group size. If it’s three or less just one of us go if it’s four or more we both go.” 

“Can we request one of you specifically?” 

Zayn watched Louis raise an eyebrow in question, “I mean, no one has but, I guess if you had a preference.” 

“Perfect.” Zayn smiled, “I may be in touch.” He stuck the card in his pocket and Louis nodded with a smile. 

“I look forward to it, will that be all?” 

“Yes, thank you. Have a great day!” 

“You too,” Louis responded before turning to leave, Liam popped his head out behind the beaded curtain and smiled at Zayn. 

“ _Sea_ you later!” He beamed and both Zayn and Niall laughed, waving at him as they left. 

Niall stopped outside of the shop, “What was that about?” 

“What do you mean?” Zayn asked before he started to walk back to the road, pulling his phone out to call for a car back to the hotel. 

“I mean why ask about the sunset shit? Were you flirting with Louis? Why? What were you thinking?” Niall questioned as he began to follow Zayn. 

“I wasn’t flirting and I just thought maybe it could come in handy. We could figure out a way to get Louis and Harry on a boat. I don’t know. I just figured it could be an idea. In case we need something.” 

A choked sound startled them and they both turned around, finding Liam behind them with a tote in his hand. He went wide-eyed at them, “I wasn’t eavesdropping, you’re just loud. And, I was headed back to my place and that’s why I am following you. I mean! I am not following you, just going the same way.” 

Niall snorted at Liam and he glanced between Zayn and Niall. “You guys are friends of Harry? The hybrid my mate likes?” 

Zayn nodded, “Yea, we came down with him, this is Niall.” Niall offered a wave of his hand. 

“He’s here?” Liam inquired, glancing between Niall and Zayn. 

“At the hotel, yeah. We brought him here with no real plan but he was just. I don’t know. He really likes Louis and that was why we came by. We didn’t have a plan. We don’t actually have a plan or any clue where this is going.” 

“Okay... Wait, so you’re friends with Harry, who blew my best friend off and -” 

“Wait a minute, you don’t even know what happened.” Niall snapped, interrupting Liam. 

“He ignored Louis! He completely just pissed off.” Liam raised his voice, staring down Niall from where he stood. 

“He was fucking scared,” Zayn spoke up and Liam snorted. “Okay not to play the hybrid card here, but I’m going to play the hybrid card. We grow up being submissive and doing as we are told, when we are told, and how we are told to do it. So many people expect us, even now when we have hybrids in government positions and high paying jobs. We aren’t expected to take charge and for some of us, we have lived a life of being so submissive that, when it is up to us, it is overwhelming. And Harry is one of them. He got scared and to be honest, he loves Louis and Louis left him a note. He left his info and left it all on Harry’s shoulders and he froze the fuck up.” 

Liam sighed and shook his head, “I’m sorry, I’m defensive because Louis is my best friend and my family and he has had to deal with so much in the last year. It really hurt him.” Liam pauses as he glances over his shoulder him before putting his attention back on Zayn. “Maybe I shouldn’t say this at all but, he started to date, he has a boyfriend.”  
  
“He has a boyfriend,” Niall repeated, eyebrows raised as he crossed his arms. 

“But he's unhappy. And they don’t fit together. There’s like no vibe with them, I mean he’s a great guy but he isn’t what Louis wants. And I don’t think he’s what he needs.” 

Niall tensed up before he spoke, looking over at Zayn then back at Liam. “What does Louis want?” he asked. 

“Harry. He is so into him and he was so upset and I just kind of said Harry didn’t want him and told him to stay with his current boyfriend but, I know it was fucked of me to do.” 

“Well, caring… I guess for a friend is important and you just wanted to do what you thought was best.” Zayn spoke this time and Liam smiled a bit.  
  
“I knew it was on Harry and I don’t know many hybrids, I wasn’t aware that having everything left up to him could be a bit overwhelming. I just know Louis still isn’t happy and he plans to break up with his boyfriend.” 

“Does Louis love Harry?” Niall spoke up, looking at Liam. 

Liam nods. “I think so. He was so different after Harry left the first time. He spent the first few nights sleeping on the sofa or in the guest room with the same blanket. I’d have to come and wake him up for work and finally, just let him be for a week before forcing him to come back to being an adult. His life changed so drastically a few months later and he told me he would do anything to just talk to harry because, despite the support group he has in his family and I and other friends, he had something special with Harry.” 

“Why didn’t he get Harry’s number?” 

“Hell if I’d know why. Maybe he wasn’t meant to.” 

“Maybe they were meant to fight for this. I know it sounds stupid but it’s all I got.” Zayn shrugs, causing Liam to smile some. 

“Well, I better head off. Just, please as a friend to Louis, if this ends in him getting hurt anymore…” 

Niall nodded, “If it ends in him being hurt, it means Harry’s hurting too and we don’t want that. Neither of them needs to get hurt.” 

They said their goodbyes after that, parting ways. Zayn and Niall grabbed food on the way back to the hotel. Once they were home, they found Harry laying on the floor in a hotel robe, he was brushing his fingers through his tail and his feet swaying back and forth to the music. 

“The fuck you listening to?” Niall asked as he flopped down on the bed, tossing a bag of cheeseburgers at Harry on the floor. 

“Yungblud.” Harry spoke as he sat up, the robe slipping off his shoulder as he did and opened the bag, pulling out a burger and smiling at it. 

“That sounds like a SoundCloud rapper,” Zayn responded as he sat on the small sofa in the hotel room. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “Leave Dom alone, he’s good and you should give it a chance.” 

“Yeah, No, I’m good.” 

“Niall you fucking follow him on Twitter so try again,” Harry said, taking a bite of the burger and Zayn snorted. 

Niall rolled his eyes, “So anyway, we met Louis and his pal. Real nice lads.”  
  
“Real cute, too,” Zayn added. 

“We didn’t even make a plan. What did you two do?” Harry asked. 

Niall sat his burger on the bed and looked over at Harry, “You should go see him. I think you two need to talk. I think this needs to be done between both of you. He cares for you. I can’t speak for him but we talked to Liam and he knew Louis really likes you.”  
  
“But you have to know first.” Zayn interrupted. “Louis is dating.”  
Harry dropped his burger and looked over at Zayn, “Dating. He- Why are you telling me that Louis is dating? That is the last thing that I want to hear.” 

“Because if you see him it is something you should be aware of, we care for you is all. It doesn't sound serious at all though. What did you expect him to do? Wait around? He changed his number.” 

Harry looked over at Zayn and sighed, running his hands over his face. “This was a mistake; we shouldn’t have come here. He has obviously moved on.” 

“I don’t think it was, H.” 

“I think I need to go for a walk. I need some air and,” Harry pauses as he pulls on his shoes, glancing around the room for a hoodie and his phone. “I want to be alone.” 

  
**______________________**  


Harry exits the hotel and takes a left, walking down the street with his hands stuffed into the front pocket of the oversized hoodie. He didn’t know where he was going to go, he just knew he had to get out of that hotel room. He had half a mind to just go to the train station and leave now. Go home, back to his place. Back to the comfort of his nest and his private world. He didn’t want anyone around him right now, wanted to be in his own bubble. He walked passed a small coffee shop that was near closing time, glancing at the hours on the door. He had fifteen minutes but he didn’t want to be that customer. The one who goes in right before closing when they are trying to clean up and get ready to go home. 

Harry walked a few more blocks, keeping his head down when people passed before he jogged across the street, spotting a playground. It was empty and one light post lit up half the play area. He spotted a bench hidden in the shadows near some large trees and walked through the sand, towards the bench. He sat down, slouching against the red painted metal and looked up at the sky. He didn’t see many stars where he was, making him miss the view he had in his own backyard. The few he saw seemed faint and dull, he sighed before leaning forward and leaning his arms on his knees. His head in his hands as he tugged in frustration on his hair.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen; it wasn’t supposed to go this way. He laughed quietly at himself because he didn’t know how it was actually supposed to go. This trip was on impulse, no thought put into it. One moment he was sitting in his room with Zayn and the next they were all on a train, his stomach twisting with nerves and excitement. Now though, it was the opposite. He felt hurt and rejected, without Louis even doing anything. Maybe he had it wrong all along, maybe Louis never really cared if he had contacted him. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to be with Louis. Maybe… Harry sighs and sits up, maybe life just doesn’t work out how you want it to. He nods to no one at all, glancing around the playground before looking over at the slide. 

He snorts to himself, mumbling, “What goes up, must come down.” He closes his eyes, tilting his head back and looking up at the sky. 

  


** ______________________ **

  
Louis had decided the best thing to do was to break up with Roman, he made him happy but just not on the level he needed, or wanted. Also, if he was being honest, Roman just wasn’t who he wanted in a relationship. Liam was right, rebounds happened. But Louis was not that type of person. He couldn’t handle the idea of being with someone just to get over someone else. At least not in a relationship, and he didn’t want one-night stands. He’d decided that he would have to get over Harry and move on before he felt comfortable enough to date anyone. He came up with the plan to take Roman out to a nice dinner, wine and dine him, give him a good evening. He didn’t want to just do it and be done because Roman was a kind person to Louis. He did genuinely enjoy his time with him, just not on the level that Roman was wanting. 

  
He was sitting in Roman’s car in the parking lot behind the restaurant, his hand on Roman’s knee. They’d pulled up just as it had begun to rain down on them and Roman suggested waiting a moment to see if it lets up. Louis decided maybe now was the best time but before he got a word out Roman’s lips were on his. He gave in for a moment before he broke the kiss and smiled at Roman. He really was a lovely person inside and out and Louis felt bad for doing this. He hoped Roman would at least agree to still have dinner with him, just because he really did feel like being with Roman helped him think more clearly about things with Harry. He would understand if he didn’t. Louis looked over at Roman and smiled at him, running his hands across his cheek. 

“We need to talk,” Louis said, it was quiet and he quickly glanced out the window. 

He heard Roman clear his throat, a light chuckle following. Roman reached over and took Louis’ hand and Louis looked over at him. “It’s okay, just say it, Louis.”  
  
Louis offered a weak smile, “I don’t think this is working out.” He licked his lips, wanting to pull his hand away but Roman squeezed his, keeping his grip steady.  
  
“I understand and I kind of had a feeling it was going to come to this. I just figured I’d ride it out. It’s fine.” 

Louis met his eyes with confusion, “What do you mean?”  
  
“It was great in the beginning but.” Roman paused and glanced over at a car that was backing out of a parking spot before putting his attention back to Louis, he smiled at him. “I knew this wasn’t something that was going to go anywhere and it was fine. I had accepted it. I enjoyed my time with you and I enjoyed the time we had together even if it was short. I am sorry if it was something that I did.”  
  
Louis sat up straighter, shaking his head. “No! No Roman, it wasn’t you. I promise I know it’s so typical to say that. But I promise you this is all on me. I met someone a year ago and then I went to see them and it’s a mess and my heart hasn’t caught up to my brain. I felt it wasn’t fair to you to just do this, and hope I got over that person.” 

“Louis, it’s okay, like I said. I am not mad or upset. I came to terms with this relationship being short and accepted it. I am sad it is ending and I really would've loved to see it go somewhere but, life isn’t always going to work the way you want it.” 

“Would you like to still have dinner with me? I would really like it if you would, Roman.” 

Roman nodded with a smile, it looked sincere and Louis smiled back before leaning over and hugging Roman tightly. Roman was a great guy. He was kind and caring and Louis really did enjoy his company. The dinner went well, they both smiled and talked, enjoying a few glasses of wine as they had dinner. It was a great evening despite what had happened but it was something that Louis didn’t feel bad for because it was the right thing to do. 

They finished dinner and agreed to go for a walk afterwards. They were walking side by side, Roman was kicking a rock along as they went and Louis smiled over at him. Roman saw the smile and smiled back before asking him why he was smiling.  
  
“I had an idea.” Louis stopped walking and pulled on Roman’s hand. 

Roman frowned slightly, “Should I be concerned?” 

Louis laughed and shook his head. “Why don’t you give Liam a ring?”  
  
“Liam? Why?”  
  
“I saw you two that night I left the bar shit faced. I remember the way he was talking to you and that was when I really figured out how this would go for you and me. It’s not Liam, it was the fact that it didn’t bother me seeing him so close to you. It should have and it didn’t and I am very okay with this, you’re an amazing guy.”  
  
“Louis, I- I’m sorry I was drunk and shouldn’t have let him be so close to me like that.” Louis smiled at Roman and leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.  
  
“I told you it was okay, and it is. I think you should call him; I can text you his number and I really do think you should call him.” He smiled at Roman, watching him hesitate before nodding. 

“I do kind of like him,” Roman responded and Louis smiled wider. 

“Great, I’ll text you his number.” 

Roman yawned and Louis got him a ride home, he’d tried to argue since he had driven but Louis told him since he’d been drinking it was best if he just got his car in the morning. Roman finally agreed and they parted with a hug and one more kiss. Louis felt it was almost too easy how it had gone so well but he was glad it was over and he hoped he and Roman could actually at least be friends, he’d voiced that to Roman who smiled and agreed that he would like to at least give it a try also. 

Louis wandered down the street, his hands in the pockets of his trousers. He kicked at a rock as he walked and took a deep breath, inhaling the air around him and closing his eyes as he looked up at the sky. He couldn’t see many stars due to the city lights but he still felt a soft tug at his heart as he looked up. He couldn’t go back to Scotland and he knows it. He also knows that if Harry failed to contact him that maybe Liam was right. Maybe he wasn’t into Louis as much as Louis thought. He wandered over to a playground he saw and sat down on a swing, his nice black shoes kicking into the sand beneath his feet and he began to slowly move, the swing swaying back and forth with his legs out in front of him. 

He got lost in his thoughts with his eyes closed and failed to hear someone approaching, startling when a throat cleared next to him. He came to an abrupt stop and stared, blinking at the figure standing beside him. 

“I… what the fuck?” He questioned, planting his feet in the sand and gripping the chains of the swing he was on in his hand. 

“Hey, Louis.” Harry offered a smile, the shadow of the street light by the playsets of the park lit half his face and Louis blinked. 

“Harry. What are you doing here?” 

“Came with some friends and decided to go for a walk. I saw you walking this way, I was sitting on the bench.” 

Louis looked over at the playground, seeing a bench just shadowed in darkness and he looked back at Harry. “What are the actual odds?” 

“Can I sit?” Harry pointed at the swing and Louis nodded, watching as he sat down, his long tail curled over his abdomen. Harry began to slowly move, swinging back and forth, his feet just brushing the sand beneath his feet. 

Louis mimicked his moves, swinging alongside him before he sped up. They began to pass each other, Louis watched as Harry tilted his head up to the sky, leaning back on the swings and his tail fell, just dusting the ground as he neared it. They were surrounded by silence and the cool air around them. The quiet and Harry next to him caused Louis’ heart to ache. It felt like ages since he’d seen Harry and he was sitting beside him with his head back and his eyes closed. Louis sighed and debated opening his mouth and ruining this moment but he knew it had to be ruined. The little bubble they were in right now had to be popped and he had to be the one to do it. He could tell that Harry was not going to. 

“What brought you back here?” 

Harry hummed before he spoke. “With friends, thought that we’d visit.” 

“Why didn’t you contact me?” He noticed Harry stopped abruptly and he slowed down, looking over at him as his swing jerked once he planted his feet into the sand. He was sure his nice shoes were now scuffed up. 

“I got scared…Oh, and also the part where you changed your fucking number on me, so when I did try to contact you it was for nothing.” There was a bite to Harry’s tone even though his voice was quiet. 

Louis raised an eyebrow, “You got scared? You, you got scared? Really? Because…just no, Harry. And no, I didn’t, I didn’t change my fucking number, what are you talking about? Actually No, I don’t want to know because I am not going to do this.” He stood up and Harry quickly followed, reaching out to grab Louis’ arm. 

“Louis, I texted you. Maybe it was too late but I eventually did, and I got a response saying it was someone’s new number. But I didn’t do it sooner because I was afraid, I was scared shitless and didn’t know what to do. I am sorry and I fucked up, I know that... I cared so fucking much and then you left and I just shrunk in on myself.” 

“No. You don’t get to do that. I’m sorry it scared you but how do you think I felt? I fucking went after you and came home thinking it was going to work out only for you to just fucking ghost me? No, Harry. I’m sorry, and I am sorry that I did leave it on you to contact me.” Louis paused as he looked away before glancing at his feet and sighing. “I’m so sorry that I left it all on your shoulders but, I didn’t think that part through, though I admit it. You still didn't contact me and you could've at least sent something simple. I could have still taken the fucking lead from here even through text if that’s how we needed to do it.” Louis took a deep breath, counting to ten in his head. He had to calm down because he talked to Liam about this, he knows he did wrong in leaving it all on Harry. 

Only right now he didn’t feel the same, seeing Harry just made Louis hurt and angry. He wanted to just scream at him right now. Actually, seeing him standing in front of him after all these months, it did something to him. Something he didn’t want to feel, didn’t even expect to feel. He didn’t think that he would be this angry at seeing Harry. Right now, though, he just needed to get away from him. Even if it may be the last chance, he has to see him, he couldn’t do this, not now. He couldn’t look at Harry after all this time. It hurt because all he had wanted was to be able to look at Harry, to see him and speak to him and then after nothing, after waiting and trying to move on. Harry is there, he’s right there and it never felt more wrong. It made Louis angry because this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This wasn’t how it was meant to be. 

Harry hadn’t responded, just glancing over at Louis with a look. One that made Louis’ chest tighten. “I can’t do this, Harry. Maybe this wasn’t supposed to happen. I loved you. I really did and I know it wasn’t just a fleeting thing. I really did fall in love with you. Before I even went to Scotland.” 

Harry didn’t respond, instead of looking away from Louis. Louis turned and began to walk away, sand kicking out behind him. He cursed the sand beneath his nice shoes because he felt even more stupid as he walked through it in a rush to get away from Harry. Once his feet hit the concrete, he pulled his phone out and got a ride home. 

After Louis arrived home, he quickly stripped his clothes off and climbed into bed, anger coursing through him. He understood and he knows the fear Harry likely felt, but he still just couldn’t understand why Harry blew him off. Yes, he was scared but he didn’t think that would ever be a factor in Harry never speaking to him again. He also didn’t care to try and figure it out, especially after breaking up with his boyfriend. And he wasn’t about to tell Harry that either. He was fine, he was going to move on and life goes on. It had to go on. He’d get over Harry and it would be okay. It would all be okay eventually, he just had to give himself some time to breathe and just be. He could do this. 

**  
**

**______________________**

Harry slammed the hotel room door shut and kicked his shoes off. When he left the hotel earlier the last thing, he ever expected was to see Louis of all people. He doesn't even know what he was thinking of going up to him. He just felt drawn to him and he’d missed him. When he saw him walking to the swings he almost turned around and left but he just sat and watched him for a few moments before he got up and went over to him. He didn’t have a plan when he did it, he just moved towards him. Now he regrets his choice in going over to Louis because now Louis was angry with him. 

Niall came out of the bathroom and stared at him. “What the fuck, H?” 

Harry didn’t respond he just laid down in the bed and sighed into the pillow, closing his eyes. Niall tried a few more times before he gave up, that was when Harry rolled over, looking up at the ceiling. After he’d heard the hotel room door close shut behind Niall. He was angry at himself, at Louis, and that the whole situation. It was a messed-up situation and he got himself into it. All he wanted was to get himself out of it and he didn’t know where to start. 

The next day Harry laid around in bed ignoring Zayn and Niall and the food they set on the bedside table between the hotel beds. He just wanted to be alone. He hurt in so many ways and it was all his fault. He had no idea how he could even begin to fix this with Louis and it tore him up. His stomach twisted and he had no appetite. He just sniffed into the hotel pillow and pulled the too thick blankets up over his head, his ears tucked flat into his hair as he closed his eyes to disappear for just a little longer. He’d have to face it all eventually but for now, now he would sleep. 

Ultimately, he got bored, noticing he was alone and the food was gone from the bedside table. He sat at the edge of the bed, twisting his fingers through the end of the fur on his tail for a few moments before he decided what to do. He pulled on some joggers and a hoodie, and his sneakers and pocketed his phone and the hotel room key card before heading out of the hotel. He needed to go for a run, just do something else for a while and running usually helped him to clear his head and think clearer. 

Harry was going steadily, a light jog with his thoughts silent as he focused on his breathing and the pavement in front of him. He wasn’t thinking about Louis or the night before or anything before now. Before the moment he was currently in. It was nice and he felt the tension slowly releasing from his body with every drop of his feet. Unfortunately, it began to rain and he ducked into a small coffee shop, grabbing a small coffee to go before sitting at a small table by the window. It was a mistake because as soon as the coffee shop fell silent his mind started up again. He had barely slept the night before and his mind was racing and he wishes it would just stop. He wants it to stop, he wants to not think about Louis or miss him, or feel hurt by him. He didn’t feel he had a right to feel hurt by Louis because this was all on him. He had a choice in contacting him and he let his own insecurities take over. He wasn’t sure what to do right now and he just wanted to go home. 

He felt homesick. His stomach flipped when he thought of home and he grabbed his half-finished coffee and tossed it in the bin before exiting the coffee shop, tugging his beanie cap down a little more. He took off in a steady jog, the rain pelting down on his face and into his eyes as his feet rhythmically hit the concrete beneath his feet. He didn’t know where he was running, just knew he was running with no thoughts and his body on autopilot. He didn’t have any destination in mind. 

He just knew he was running and he wasn’t going to stop no matter how bad his legs began to burn and his lungs felt like they were tightening up in his chest with a burn coursing through them with every breath and every pound of his foot on the concrete beneath his sneakers. He slid to a stop, his knees slamming into the sand beneath him with a heavy, burning exhale as he pushed his fingers into the sand. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily and fell into the sand, chest down. He was sure he inhaled some of the sand as he took slow, deep breaths but Harry couldn’t be bothered to care right now. 

He laid in the sand for a few moments until he thought he could actually move without passing out, wondering how far he’d actually run before he sat up sitting on to his knees. The sand had stuck to his wet clothing and he looked out over at the ocean, the sunset in front of him. He took a deep breath before getting up, his legs shaking beneath his weight. He walked toward the ocean in heavy steps, kicking sand behind him. His legs were far beyond ready to give up but he kept pushing forward toward the two blue and white boats in the distance, one large and shaped differently than the other one. He didn’t know whose they were or how much trouble he was about to get into, and he really didn’t even care right now. He just knows what he wants to do. 

**  
**

**______________________**  


Liam was in the shop counting the cash from the till while Louis was in the back cleaning up and making sure the schedule for the next day was correct. They had a large group come in today and it had been a very successful, albeit tiring day. He was content with the crowd they had to handle today. It was one of the most successful days in ages and he needed it. Needed the distraction more than anything. He hadn’t been able to think about Harry until now. Louis groaned and dropped the broom. He really did bring it on himself sometimes. 

“Hey Louis, did you lock up the boat?” Liam hollered and Louis got up and went into the front of their small shop. 

“Yes, why?” He saw Liam at the door and headed toward him, frowning when he saw what he was looking at. 

“Is that fuck stealing my boat?” He pushed Liam aside and bolted out the door, running through the thick sand and into the water. It was difficult and he wasn’t sure he was going to make it to his boat but thankfully as he swam toward it whoever was on it hadn’t started the engine. 

Louis swam as hard and fast as he could, finally getting to the boat and pulling himself up to the metal ladder on the side and climbing on board the boat and tried to catch his breath for a moment. When he heard the engine finally start, he groaned. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” He yelled out towards the front of the boat, but his voice was drowned out or ignored. He was hoping it was drowned out because if whoever was stealing his boat chose to ignore that he was also on the boat, well Louis was currently debating jumping back into the ocean as he fell back on to his bum when the boat jerked forward.  
  
He frowned and got back up, using the side to steady himself as he got to his feet. He waited a moment, letting himself adjust to the rocking of the boat before he slowly began to walk toward the front. He wasn’t sure who he was expecting to find but he knows without a doubt it was not a hybrid. Never mind a hybrid he recognised who’d decided to take his boat for a joyride. Louis sighed.  
  
“Harry.” He called out as he approached him. 

Harry startled and turned around, “Oh fucking hell” 

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Do you know this is my boat?” Louis asked as he walked over to the short-wave radio and picked up the mic and clicked the side button. “Li, It’s Louis come in.” 

He waited a moment, glaring at Harry before static crackled over the speakers and Liam’s voice came through. 

“Hey, Lou, everything alright?” 

“Yeah, just letting you know I’m on my boat and it’s fine. Go ahead and close up head home. My phone’s trashed but I’ll call you when I get home.” He stuck the mic back on the holder by the shortwave radio and sighed. Liam’s voice popped back through with static feedback that made Louis cringe, letting him know he’d talk to him later. 

He leaned against the side of the boat, looking over at Harry who kept both his hands on the boat’s wheel. “Do you know how much this boat cost me when I bought it?” 

Harry shook his head, not verbally responding and Louis sighed, nudging him aside. He took over driving the boat, not turning around though. If Harry was going to steal his boat, Louis would be the one at the wheel so that when they needed to leave it wouldn’t be in a frantic rush to evade a storm. 

“One hundred sixty thousand, I got it used from a man in France and it was made in 2013. It’s my baby and I have it paid off. I love this stupid thing and it means a lot to me.” 

He shot a quick glance at Harry, finding his gaze out on the ocean in front of them. He followed his sight and saw the heavy storm clouds in the distance and held back a chuckle. “Don’t worry, they’re far out.” 

“That was exactly how it began last time,” Harry mumbled before he turned and looked around the boat. 

“Want to know why I wanted this boat so bad?” Louis asked Harry as he put the boat into neutral and tugged on Harry’s wrist. 

“This boat actually has a bedroom, a shower, and a toilet. Two refrigerators and blackout curtains for the windshield and a night tarp for the whole boat and two cockpits. This one and one inside. But my favourite thing is this.” He’d been talking as he leads Harry down a few steps into the glass bottom viewing area and Harry gasped. 

“How did I miss that?” He asked as he walked over to the white railing surrounding a circle of glass that showed into the ocean beneath them. 

“You walked up the stairs straight to the top.” Louis shrugged as he watched Harry look at the fish beneath them in awe.  
  
“I think it would be more amazing if we were somewhere tropical but it still gets a few oohs and ahhs here and there.” 

Harry smiled over at Louis and nodded. “I can imagine. Look at what you can see now. It’s amazing.” 

Louis watched him, feeling a small smile form on his lips. He closed his eyes and sat down beside Harry, glancing over his shoulder out the window before looking down at the glass bottom. He watched quietly as fish moved about beneath them. The look on Harry’s face that he could see from his profile was amazing, his ears were twitching and his tail swaying behind him. He wanted to reach out and touch his tail but that wasn’t his right.  
  
Harry sat down beside him and turned his body towards Louis, his knees bumping Louis’ left knee. Louis looked over at him. “Why did you take my boat?” He asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I didn’t know that it was your boat, first off. Second, I just wasn't thinking. I saw the boat and I just acted. I just did it. I had no intentions or thoughts my only thing was to get on it and get it out to sea.” 

“You looked like you struggled for a moment, it's how I ended up on the boat in the first place.” 

“I’m sorry, Louis,” Harry mumbled before looking back at the glass bottom of the boat. 

“It’s fine, I could use the workout and a good swim never hurts anyone.” It’s like that was the moment that Harry released Louis was soaking wet and when he looked him over he frowned more. 

“Louis, you’re going to get sick.” 

“I got a change of clothes. But it’s warm out, so I am fine.” Louis responded, looking out the window to check on the storm in the distance. 

“No, please if you’ve got clothes, change. I promise not to touch anything.” Louis looked over at Harry before nodding and getting up and heading below to change in the bedroom. 

He’d started to keep a pair of spare clothes on board because sometimes he liked to sleep here and it was easier to shower and change here when he did so. He sat down on the bed and sighed with his head in his hands. He was literally back where it all started and he felt like screaming and crying and like going back up and grabbing Harry and kissing the hell out of him until both their lips were sore and swollen. After he changed into a pair of cargo shorts and a striped fitted shirt, he stood in the doorway for a moment trying to decide what he should do. Harry was on his boat after stealing it and he didn’t even know what to do now. He knows what they should do, they should sit and talk things out. 

He sat on the floor instead of moving and going back to Harry and looked at the frayed rug beneath his legs. He tugged on a string and sighed, licking his chapped lips and closed his eyes and took a steady breath. He had to do this, he had to go upstairs and talk to Harry. His emotions had to be moved aside but all he wanted to do now was sit here and hope he’d go away somehow. Louis knew it wouldn’t happen though, not with them being miles from shore and alone out in the ocean. It was getting darker too and he didn’t want to be sitting ducks with a storm on the horizon. 

Lost in his thoughts, Louis could hear footsteps approaching and he sighed, waiting for the feet to appear. A moment of them hesitating outside the curtain of the bedroom before it moved aside and Harry came in. Louis looked up at him as he glanced down, their eyes meeting in the darkening bedroom. Harry sat down in front of Louis and offered a weak smile. Their knees touched and Louis sighed again, reaching up above him for a remote on a shelf. He clicked it twice and a small circular light turned on above his bed. It gave a little light, but not too much, just dusting them a soft glow. 

“Why does your boat have two refrigerators?” Harry questioned as he pulled his tail into his lap. 

“It holds up to thirty people and they’re tiny too. The fridges, not the people.” Harry snorted and Louis looked at him and smiled weakly. 

They fell silent as Louis put his hands in his lap, picking at the skin by his right thumb and Harry ran his fingers through his tail. The air around them felt thick with the storm on the horizon and the emotions between them. Louis knew Harry was thinking because he kept reaching up to tug at his bottom lip and his eyebrows were drawn together. Louis began to count the times he’d tug on his lip. His own thoughts swirling around in his head as the boat swayed with a heavy shift and he closed his eyes. The storm was getting closer. He opened his eyes finding a pair of large green ones staring him down. He swallowed heavily. When Harry reached up to tug at his lip, Louis reached out and grabbed him by the wrist. Harry twisted his hand out of Louis grasp and entwined their fingers as a low rumble sounded through the air. 

Louis swallowed as the air around them grew heavier. He closed his eyes and tugged Harry’s arm, pulling his body toward him. Harry moved onto his knees and leaned his body into Louis’, a hand beside Louis’ hip on the floor. Louis opened his eyes, feeling the puffs of airbrush his skin as Harry breathed and he licked his lips, finding the green eyes still settled on him and he swallowed as he leaned up, bringing his lips to Harry’s. 

He felt Harry press against his lips and he pulled his hand that wasn’t still holding Harry’s up to Harry’s jaw, cupping it as he deepened the kiss. This wasn’t supposed to be happening but Louis could not care right now because no matter how wrong this was, it felt so very right. It felt righter than anything has in months and he sighed into the kiss, feeling Harry’s tongue brush across his. He needed this like he needed air to breathe and it felt like the world was aligned with everything right again. It felt like he was home as they parted and Harry sat back on his heels and looked over at Louis with shy eyes. His ears flattened against his head and Louis surged forward, colliding their lips again and their bodies falling to the floor with Louis hovering over Harry. They kissed hard and deep, passion building between them and when Harry moaned Louis sighed and pulled away quickly. 

“We can’t do this.” Louis breathed out as he pushed away from Harry’s body and sat back by Harry’s feet. 

Harry groaned quietly, pulling himself into a seated position, licking his lips and he nodded. “I know.” 

They sat there in quiet for a few moments, the rumbling of the storm in the distance growing closer, louder and Harry’s ear twitched before Louis would hear the noise. “We should head back to shore; we can’t be here when it hits.”  
  
Harry nodded and got up, offering a hand to Louis who accepted it. Once on his feet he leaned in again and kissed Harry, softly this time. A barely their sort of kiss but enough that he could feel a soft smile against his lips. He shouldn’t be kissing Harry, that needed to be his new mantra. No kissing Harry. Louis turned and headed back up to the top of the boat, Harry close behind. It was already raining but not too heavy as he started the boat back up, looking to see how far they’d drifted in neutral. He mentally cursed at himself because he was sure they’d been in neutral for too long and drifted farther out than he would have liked. He was fine, they would be fine and back to shore in no time. Just as he got them turned around and headed back to shore in the darkening sky with the storm moving in behind them it started to rain down heavily and he heard Harry start laughing. Louis shot a glance over at him as he watched him slide down to the floor beside Louis’ feet. 

“Why are you laughing?” He asked before focusing ahead of him. 

“We’re literally back where we started, Lou.” Louis laughed quietly, a huff of air leaving his lungs as he looked down at Harry once more. He’s pulled his knees up to his chest and his tail tucked beneath his chin and ears flat, back on his head. 

It looked sad how small and closed in he was and it only made Louis want to push the boat faster towards the shore. He had to be safe though and he wouldn’t risk Harry’s life. He could see it approaching and knew they’d beat the storm this time and shot a glance behind him, seeing the lightning trailing across the sky in purples and white. 

“Hey, Harry, look behind us.” 

“Rather not,” Harry mumbled from the floor and Louis looked down at him. 

Harry was looking back at him and he smiled at him, “We’re going to beat the storm, I promise. Go ahead and look.” 

With a heavy sigh, Harry pushed himself off the floor in the small space and stood beside Louis, their shoulders bumping together. “That’s so pretty. I’ve never actually seen a storm look like that.” 

“Yeah, I like to watch them come in sometimes. They look so quiet but you can tell that they aren’t. All the colours lighting up the heavy clouds.” 

They got to the shore and Harry hurried toward the end of the boat in a rush to get onto the dock and on solid ground, Louis would laugh if he wasn’t aware of how scared Harry actually was at being caught in the storm. Once the boat was tied up and Louis was sure - more hopeful than anything - that the boat would be alright if the storm stayed on course he headed to his shop and entered the security code to open the door, knowing Liam would have set it. It was the one fancy item they had for the shop after people kept getting the door open even though they had never kept money on the premises after hours. 

Harry stood in the doorway, looking around the darkness of the small shop while Louis got what he needed and they headed to Louis’ jeep. 

When they got to it Harry snorted. “I didn’t even notice that this was here. I ran from town and fell down right here as soon as my feet hit the sand.” 

Louis laughed and opened the door, unlocking them so Harry could get in also as the rain began to pelt down on top of them, Louis turned on his windshield wipers and squinted into the distance. Visibility was bad and he sighed, looking over at Harry before back to the road that he was pulling onto. “So, you might know what I am about to say.” 

Harry looked over at Louis and blinked before nodding. “It’s fine.” 

Louis nodded in return and put his focus on the road ahead of him, or what he could see. They drove in silence as the storm quickly caught up to them and the deja vu surrounded Louis He pulled up to his house after a few more minutes and closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Louis felt a hand on him as he sat there in quiet and opened his eyes and looked over at Harry. He turned off the jeep and got out, Harry following him close behind up to his door and into the house. As soon as the door was closed, Louis found himself conflicted. He’d turned around and Harry was standing there like a lost kitten, his tail in hand and lip between his teeth. 

There was tension in the air and it wasn’t the electricity of the storm that was currently surrounding them. It was the two of them in the same room, the same situation that started it all for them. 

Harry was the first to act, taking his phone and keycard for the hotel out of the pocket of his hoodie and putting them on the table by the front door. He proceeded to remove his shoes before pulling his hoodie off, a heavy thump as it fell to the floor. He glanced at it before looking back at Louis who was still just standing there watching him. Harry proceeded to strip out of his joggers and pants, socks following as he tugged his feet from the clothing. The small table lamp that Louis kept on when he left the house flickered a few times before going off, everything felt darker, heavier and he breathed out slowly as he felt Harry approach him. Harry began to remove Louis’ shirt and Louis let him, helping as he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor when he felt Harry’s hands undoing his shorts. He gripped them and pushed them down, feeling Harry’s fingers across his stomach as he kicked off his shorts and shoes together. 

Harry took his hand and lead them down the hall finding Louis’ bedroom and leading him to the bed. Louis opened the bedside table drawer and took out a lighter, reaching over to grab a candle and light it. “I had to go buy a new one you know? My other one, which happened to be one of my favourite smells went missing.” 

He felt the bed sink in beside him as Harry crawled onto it, moving past Louis to get behind him. Harry hummed before he spoke. “Is that so? Such a shame someone would steal a candle.”  
  
“I think the same someone who stole my boat stole my candle. Anything else you want to steal?”  
  
He felt Harry’s hands on his bare shoulders, they were cold and he sighed as a chill ran down his spine. “Your heart would be nice to have.”  
  
He straightened up and turned around, pushing Harry back on to the bed and hovering over him, Louis leaned down and brushed his lips over Harry’s. “You’re such a silly fool. You’ve always had my heart; you took it with you when you took my bloody candle.” 

Harry sighed and ran his hands over Louis’ shoulders, their lips barely touching as he turned his head to the side. He suppressed a laugh and closed his eyes briefly. “Why did you change your number.” 

Louis, whose lips had been softly placing little kisses along Harry’s shoulder pushed up abruptly. His brows knitted and he looked down at Harry in the dark. “What are you on about?” Louis pushed up, sitting back on his heels. 

Harry sat up and looked at Louis with a blank expression. “I texted you, Louis. I texted you and I got a text back saying you’d changed the number.” 

Louis blinked a few times, frowning as he sat there in silence. His mind turned as he tried to go over what Harry said, why he would say that and what would give him the idea that he had done that and it dawned on him. “Liam.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Love, I’m sorry. I really am, that was never supposed to happen. The only reason it could have was that I think it was Liam. He’d borrowed my phone for the day because I was at the shop and he needed to run some errands in town and his phone was dead. He kept it overnight because I forget to get it back.” Louis paused and leaned forward on to his knees, his face near Harry’s in the dark of the room. “I would never have changed my number and not made sure you had it, Harry. A year from now and I still would let you know. Just in case.”  
  
“I don’t want that to be the case. I don’t want to go back to what it was, the time without you. I want to go back to it being you and me.” Harry spoke, his voice quiet and nearly shut out by the thunder rolling through the heavy air. 

“I waited for you to text me, to call me. I waited for something, anything. I would wait forever if I had to. I don’t care how long it took, Harry. I don’t care what is going on in this world, it could be collapsing down around me and I would wait.” 

Harry snorted, as he laid back, pulling Louis in as he went. “Little dramatic isn’t it?” 

Louis hummed, leaning down and brushing his lips over Harry’s jaw. “Far from it, love. You’re worth everything and you’re all I want.” 

Harry sighed and tilted his head back, exposing his neck and licked his lips. “I love you, you know. I really do and I have for a long time.” His voice was shaky, his fingertips digging into Louis’ upper arms that were on either side of Harry. 

Louis moved to Harry’s neck and placed soft kisses, parting his lips to nip into the damp skin. “I love you, too. I loved you since the day I first saw you.” His lips brushed against Harry’s neck. 

“We have so much we have to talk about, Louis,” Harry whispered, closing his eyes as his hands slid over Louis’ bare chest. 

Louis placed a kiss on Harry’s neck before leaning his forehead against Harry’s with his eyes closed. He sighed softly. “Right now, I just want to keep you beneath me.” 

The storm was calmer now. The wind had slowed and the heavy rain thumping across the window had calmed. The lightning would still light up the room in soft glows of light occasionally as Harry and Louis laid together. Trading touches and kisses, trading breaths in the humid air around them until the slowly fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. 

When Louis woke up the next morning to the hybrid softly snoring beside him, his left ear twitching in his sleep. As he looked down at him his heart felt full. His world felt right and he knew that if they worked together, things would be okay and it would all work out in the end. He laid back down beside Harry and buried his face into Harry’s neck and inhaled deeply. For the first time in a long time, he wasn’t worried about what would happen the next day, he wasn’t chanting some mental mantra in his head. He was content and ready for the next day as long as Harry was beside him and he knew if they talked and worked together, he would be till the end. 


End file.
